Guessing Game
by Blank Paiges
Summary: Word gets out that England is supposedly in love. America is determined to find out who the object of Iggy's affections is, even if it kills him in the process. Insanity, matchmaking, and misunderstandings run rampant. What's a nation to do? US/UK, Fr/Can
1. Iggy's In What?

**Hi! I'm actually gonna start writing a chaptered story! *gasps* Yeah, I know.**

**England: You will fail. Badly.**

**Me: I love you too, Iggy! *glomps* And now, on with the show! *snaps fingers***

**Summary: Word gets out that England is supposedly in love with somebody. America (not because it bothers him or anything, really!) is determined to find out exactly who England's object of affections is...even if it kills him in the process. **

**R & R, no flames please.**

**Pairings: UK/?, Ger/Ita, Fra/Can, and more.**

**Disclaimer: No. I own nothing. **

_**Guessing Game**_

_Chapter 1: Iggy's In What?_

America let his eyes droop, the meeting being absolutely boring and no one listening to his rather brilliant (in his opinion, at least) ideas on the economy. What was wrong with building giant hamburgers to get people to be happy and thus colonize world peace? It seemed like a logical plan in his head. But apparently, only in his head.

America's head snapped up as Germany's rigid voice reached his brain. "Meeting adjourned." The American jumped out of his seat and quickly began gathering his things, chomping on a hamburger in the process. Boy, was he glad that was over. He had almost fallen asleep. And a hero doesn't fall asleep during an important World Meeting! No, absolutely not.

America started as he felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder. He craned his neck to see France, smiling that ridiculous fake smile of his. America grinned back for no apparent reason.

"What do you want, France?" America queried. France's smile (if possible) grew to an even more massive size and he jumped up and down. It looked as if he had gotten hold of some delicious gossip; America raised an eyebrow.

"You will want to hear this, _Amerique,_" France placed a hand over his mouth and whispered. Suddenly, America felt like a child again, sharing secrets, even though covering your mouth with your hand didn't necessarily make the conversation private. Nonetheless, America bent down so that France could whisper in his ear.

"What?" the hamburger-lover was getting anxious.

France cleared his throat. He glanced around; most of the countries had left the room. Then, he pointed to an individual one, who was gathering up his notes and talking every now and then to some sort of invisible entity.

"See _Anglaterre _over there, Alfred?" France grinned. America nodded.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Well, a friend of a friend told me something interesting about our Brit," France kept his voice to a whisper and had stopped pointing. France smiled brightly, and America couldn't help but smile with him. It was sort of contagious.

"What is–?"

France interrupted America with a wave of his hand. Then France said, "Well, it seems that your 'Iggy' is in love with someone." America blinked a couple times before laughing out loud. England glanced over at them once, then rolled his eyes and continued gathering his belongings.

"That's funny, Francis!" America managed to choke out between giggles. The Frenchman cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? How so?" France looked genuinely confused, and America stopped laughing.

"Iggy? In-in love? That..can't be," America said, pushing Texas further up his nose.

"Why not?" France asked. America stopped to ponder his words. The Frenchman did have a point. What was stopping Arthur from falling in love with someone? Well, England wasn't the most handsome country ever, but he was okay. There was nothing stopping him from falling in love. _Me, _a voice in America's head butted in. America, surprised, brushed it away.

"Hm. Well, you've got a point, there," the American scratched the back of his head and took a bite out of his hamburger. "But where's the proof?"

France chuckled. "You don't need proof, my naive America! It's written all over his face." France had stopped whispering and was now speaking in a low tone. He gestured towards the Brit with his right hand. "Take it from someone that knows _l'amour _as well as I do." When America gave France a total 'I don't see where you're going' look, the older nation rolled his eyes.

"It's so obvious. Have you even been paying attention during the meeting, _mon ami_?" France inquired and the American felt his face flush. "That's what I thought. Anyway, if you had been paying attention, England didn't pick any fights. Not even with me. Don't you think that's a bit odd, _mon cher?_ And he seemed to not have been paying any attention to anything during the meeting. I think he was, as you say, doodling." France smirked at America's bewildered expression.

"England was doodling?" was all the American could really get out.

France nodded.

"During a meeting?" America couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, _Amerique,_" France concluded. "During a meeting."

America's thoughts swam around and around in his head, and his confusion only worsened at France's next statement.

"Anglaterre was blushing, too. Slightly, not obviously, but...blushing." America snapped his gaze from the floor to gawk at the grinning Frenchman. France shrugged.

America narrowed his eyes slightly. "How do you know this?"

France smiled. "Ah, you forget! I sit next to him, remember?"

The American realized France was right. He took a moment to collect himself before saying softly, "So...Iggy's in love, huh?" America was still having trouble comprehending that Arthur Kirkland, England, the _personified U.K..._was in love with somebody. America's brain was on overload.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the slightly shorter nation, then immediately thought of a riveting question. "Ne, America."

America snapped his gaze off of the floor once again to look at France. "Yeah?"

France allowed the smirk on his features to further deepen. "_Cela ne derange pas vous, il ne? _That doesn't bother you, does it? The fact that England is in love?" America felt his face flush, but brushed it away as quickly as he had let it come.

"What are you talking about?" America put on a fake smile. England had already left the Meeting Room, so the two could talk as loudly as they wanted to. "I'm-I'm completely, totally, and _completely _fine with Iggy being in love with someone."

Before France could tell him that he had said "completely" twice in that sentence, America ran out of the room, saying something along the lines of "Have a great weekend. I just remembered something I had to do. Bye!" France sat alone in the Meeting Room, before sighing and chuckling to himself. _So..let's just see where this goes._

The Frenchman pulled out his cell phone and dialed a certain number. He waited a little while, before hearing someone pick up the phone.

"This is Japan," came the response from the other end.

"Japan? Step one is complete," France said, placing his unoccupied hand in the pocket of his pants. There was silence on the other end before the other man finally responded.

"Ah? Ah. Ah!" Japan sounded as if he had forgotten, then France got the feeling that Japan was grinning on the other end. "Well done, France. No doubt our American friend Alfred will go to unspeakable lengths to find out who England's secret crush is. You did use the evidence in which I gave you?"

The Frenchman smiled. "Yeah. They were all true, too."

"Wonderful," Japan smiled on the other end. "Let's just see where this goes. Initiate step two."

"All right. _Au revoir, _Japan-kun," France hung up the phone and looked at his watch. He still had some time before step two had to be initiated. Walking out of the Meeting Room, the blonde dialed another number and waited for the timid response.

"H-hello? Y-you've reached Matthew Williams, Canada," the voice came. France couldn't help but smile.

"_Bonjour, _Canada," Francis chirped.

"Ah. _Bonjour, _France. How-how are you?"

"Actually," France said, still walking, "I need your help with something."

"About?" Canada sounded mildly interested now.

The Frenchman paused to collect himself. He stopped walking. Then, he smiled. "It's about _Anglaterre _and _Amerique." _Canada beamed.

"I'd be happy to help," Canada said, his obvious interest taking hold of him, and France laughed.

"I thought so," the Frenchman responded, pleased. "How about I meet you over at the one French restaurant near the hotel around seven? We can discuss it there."

Canada felt his face flush. "O-Okay."

"_Impressionnant! _It's a date, then!"

France could have sworn he heard Canada do a spit-take on the other end of the line.

~_**GuessingGameGuessingGame~**_

**First chapter is over. Second chapter will be when the interesting stuff happens! And England TALKS! Stay tuned! I will try to update as soon as possible, ve~! **

**Please read and review nicely; no flames, preferably. Constructive criticism helps too, da! :D **

**LoveHateLove,**

**Blank Paiges ^^**


	2. Of Roses and Spies and Failure

**Chapter 2 is heeeeeeeeere! And it sucks. SUUUUCKS. It didn't turn out at all like I wanted it to, and...I just hate it. Read at your own risk.**

**Oh, and I'm introducing Spy!Canada. That's like the only thing I like about this chapter. **

**England: Uh, who am I in love with, exactly?**

**America: Oh, like you don't know.**

_Chapter 2: Of Roses and Spies and Failure_

America sat at his desk in his hotel room, drawing and doodling and crumpling up pieces of paper as he racked his brain for ideas on how to find out exactly who England was in love with.

Not that it bothered him. At all. He was just so damned curious!

America slumped in his seat and kicked at the little wads of paper sitting at his feet. It had ben almost an hour and thirty minutes, and America, the hero, hadn't thought of a single idea.. He really wanted-_needed-_to know just who England was so infatuated with. America didn't know why. It just...nagged at him.

America began scratching random pencil lines on the sheet of loose leaf paper attached to his red, white, and blue notebook before an idea sparked. Alfred F. Jones, the personified America, began scribbling all over his notebook. He was sure it was pure, epic genius.

Hopefully, this time, his idea sounded much better out loud then it did in his head.

_**~GuessingGameGuessingGame~**_

Canada picked at his food with his fork nervously. He had been here with France for a while, and had talked about various other things, but an awkward silence had fallen over the two. Canada hated awkward silences. They always made him feel uncomfortable.

"_Ainsi, sur l'Amerique et l'Angleterre," _Canada started, looking to strike up a conversation with the blonde sitting across from him. France glanced up.

"Ah? Ah!" France's face broke out into a grin. "_J'ai presque oublie! _I almost forgot!" France smiled and Canada cocked his head to the side, the little strand of hair at the top of his head bouncing in the exact opposite direction.

"Eh?"

France fixed Canada with a serious gaze. "It seems England is in love with somebody." The Frenchman casually took a sip of wine from his glass.

The Canadian looked up from his food. "Eh? _Vraiment? _With who?"

At this, the Frenchman merely smirked at the Canadian sitting across. Eventually, Canada understood.

"N-No way!" Canada gasped, shocked. France nodded.

"Yes. It's so obvious. It has to be-" France was cut off by Canada, who was now extremely excited at the revelation.

"This is exciting!" Canada began jumping up and down in his seat and twiddling his thumbs. Then his face grew solemn. "And..I suppose A-"

France held a finger to his lips. "Shush, Canada. Use the code names."

Canada's eyes widened in realization, then nodded. "Uh, so..._Object 1_, if I presume c-correctly, is too dense to notice that _Object 2 _is in fact in love with him?" Canada winced at the un-originality of the code names. France nodded. "And-and Object 2 has too much pride to admit that he is." France smiled.

"Excellent. That is exactly right," the Frenchman took another sip of wine and crossed his legs.

Canada was rather proud that he was able to decipher the hidden meaning behind it all. He took a piece of the cuisine in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Swallowing, he said, "What are we going to do about it?"

Francis hesitated a moment. "We're going to be playing _marieur. _Matchmaker. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Canada rolled his eyes at the Frenchman's excitement. But nonetheless, Canada was excited too.

"Count me in!" Canada grinned. France smiled.

"Je savais que vous seriez," France chuckled. "So here is what we must do."

_**~GuessingGameGuessingGame~**_

America stood outside the door to England's hotel room, breath hitched. His plan had been carefully thought out. The so-called hero was positive that it would not fail. At least, he was half-positive. The other half was just his ego getting the best of him.

_Do you want to find out who England is in love with or not? _America raised his hand to the door and knocked once. Twice. Then he began rapping repeatedly against the door, just to annoy him. That was their secret language. It basically meant, "Hey, Iggy, it's America. I've come to ruin your day."

England came over and opened the door a crack. Upon seeing America's face, he promptly slammed the door shut again. America pouted.

"Come on, Iggy! Don't be like that!" America rapped on the door again.

"Go away," came the muffled voice from inside. "I don't want to have to deal with you right now. Bloody wanker."

America sighed. "Don't make me break the door down."

"O-oi! Don't do that! It's not mine!" England yelled.

"Then let me in," America demanded. He waited for a few seconds, then the door cracked open again. This time, England opened it fully and frowned. The Brit was wearing a white button-up shirt and dress pants. Typical. America was just wearing a Star Wars T-shirt, his bomber jacket, and jeans.

"What do you want?" England asked, avoiding eye contact with America. America just laughed, and, for a brief moment, forgot what he had came here to do. Then he remembered.

"Wanna watch a movie with me, Iggy?" America jumped up and down and held up the movie. England scoffed in disdain as he saw the cover.

"_Spider-man? _Just how old are you, America?" England rolled his eyes and blew a strand of hair out of his face. America pouted.

"You won't watch it with me?" the hamburger-lover's voice whimpered dejectedly. The Englishman felt his cheeks burn, and, stepping away from the door, said, "Fine! But only because I have nothing better to do." _Yes, I do. I have a lot of paperwork to get finished and a new episode of Torchwood is airing tonight. _

America's smile, however, whether the Brit would admit it or not, had to be worth it all.

_**~GuessingGameGuessingGame~**_

"Gyah! Japan, get off of my foot!"

"Sorry, France-san!"

"I-um, is all of this really necessary, eh?"

"Yes! Absolutely necessary, _mon cher! _Now hush up so that we can finish!"

"My video camera has finally started working! _Yes!_"

Thus was the conversation going on right outside the hotel room's window. It was actually pretty surprising that the two English-speaking nations didn't open the window and look at whoever was making all the noise, with all the racket that was going on there. The four were perched atop a tree. The things people do for some good, old-fashioned yaoi.

Those present were currently France, Canada, Hungary, and Japan. They all sat huddled outside in the warm summer air...at a very high point on the tree. Japan fiddled with a tiny, circular device in his hand, while Hungary silently cheered as her video camera began functioning properly. France had a pair of binoculars and was looking through them at the window, and Canada held a CD case a little too tightly in his shaking hands.

Japan turned to France, apparently satisfied that the circular device in his hands was working properly. "France? Please hand me the binoculars." The blonde happily obliged. Japan looked through them.

"We have time," the Japanese man said, handing the binoculars back to France. "Object 1 and Object 2 have just started the movie. We have to wait for the perfect moment." Japan blew a stray strand of jet black hair out of his face, smiling.

France cocked an eyebrow. "What exactly are you going to be doing, might I ask?"

In response, Japan only tapped the small, circular device in his hand. "You will see, France-san. You will see." Hungary muttered something about "moe" as Canada sat wondering how the hell he got himself into this.

_**~GuessingGameGuessingGame~**_

America plopped down on the couch next to England. He noticed that England attempted to stay as far away from him as possible. The American sighed. Some things he would never understand about the Brit. America popped the DVD into the player and waited as the trailers came on. England was quiet.

The hamburger-lover decided to beat around the bush for a little while, to pass the time during the trailers.

"Soooo," America started. England looked up from his feet for once and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"It's pretty sweet, you know?" The blue-eyed nation sighed, pushing Texas further up his nose and grabbing the remote. England leaned back against the couch.

"What is?" he asked without looking at Amreica.

America clasped his two hands together. "The entire Mary Jane and Spider-man thing! It's so sweet that their love has made it through so many things!" America pressed play when it got to the Menu. England was quiet.

"So?"

"So..." America grinned. "It must be pretty nice to be in love with someone, huh? I don't know what that feels like." If America hadn't been tapping his chin thoughtfully, he would've seen England pressing a pillow to his face to hide his blush.

"O-oh?" England responded dumbly.

America nodded. He turned towards the Englishman, who seemed to have scooted even further away from him. "Hey, Iggy!" America popped his right hand into his left palm, as if he had just gotten some great idea.

England turned away from the television screen to look at America, and immediately regretted it. The American had somehow inched his way over to England, so that their faces were merely inches apart. England blushed furiously. _Alfred! Stop this! Stop being so bloody daft and realize how awkward this situation is! _The Brit mentally cursed the American's innocence.

"Have you ever been in love, England?" America asked, their faces still inches apart. America had tilted his head to the side so that the little strand of hair that defied gravity on the top of his head tilted in the other direction. His face screamed innocent, and England was screaming random curses in his mind.

"I-er...I-!" England had trouble forming coherent words, and instead, slammed a pillow into America's face. America reeled back on the couch, looking hurt. England almost felt bad. _Almost. _

"B-bloody wanker! That's none of your business! Now-now sit down and watch the damn movie...Need I remind you, _you _suggested it," England's face was burning, and America had finally noticed.

"Oh," America cast his eyes downward, pouting slightly. Somehow, he felt bad. Maybe he was too forward? "I'm sorry, Iggy." England's eyes softened at the remark, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Er, okay," he sighed. "Me too. I...overreacted."

America smiled and plopped back down on the couch. England scooted as far away as possible once again. The two sat in silence as they watched the rest of the movie. Although America found himself not watching the movie. He was watching _England _watch the movie. He found himself memorizing the parts the Brit chuckled at, the parts he frowned and smiled at, and the parts where he seemed sad.

America didn't even notice he wasn't watching until an explosion occurred on screen, making him snap his eyes off of England and back to the screen, and this time, he kept his eyes there. _Whoa, _he thought. _The heck was that?_

_**~GuessingGameGuessingGame~**_

Japan peered into the hotel room through the binoculars. It was almost time for the first Spider-man kiss scene. Japan whipped out the tiny circular device in his hand. "Initiating step two, now." He whispered, and everyone readied themselves. Hungary positioned her video camera, France leaned over Japan to see through the window, and Canada shakily crossed the branch to look over Japan's other shoulder.

Japan placed the little circular object in the small space between the top of the open window and the bottom. Then he pressed a blue button on the back of it. All of a sudden, a gust of wind whipped its way into the hotel room, targeting the two nations sitting on the couch. Japan considered it lucky that the curtains were down, but parted just enough so that the eavesdroppers could see the two English-speaking nations, but they couldn't see them, or the device.

Japan gave the 'thumbs-up' sign, and the three gave it back. If it all worked out the way it was supposed to...

_**~GuessingGameGuessingGame~**_

England was the first to feel it. A strange feeling of cold had descended upon them, and he shivered lightly. He glanced over at America, who didn't seem to be feeling anything, due to that bomber jacket of his. _Git._

England tried to focus on the movie, where Mary Jane was currently being attacked by some muggers. But it was getting rather cold. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to become warmer, but to no avail. The Englishman was beginning to become unbearably cold, but he refused to show it, especially to America. He had his pride to think of, you know.

Then, because karma hates him, England sneezed.

The older nation blushed lightly and took out a handkerchief to wipe his nose. America had turned to him already. Figures.

"Hey, England," America called. England looked over at him.

"What?"

America paused to collect himself. This entire time, he had been thinking about ways to find out who England's crush was, and the sudden distraction was unexpected. "Um, are you cold?"

England shook his head violently. "No!" The last thing he needed was America giving him another heart attack tonight.

"Me thinks you protest too much, Iggy," America insisted. England tried to stare the younger nation down, but was interrupted when he shivered slightly. _Curses. _The American smirked triumphantly. "Thought so." And with that, he scooted across the couch, discarded his bomber jacket, and draped it over England's shoulders. As if that hadn't made England blush enough, America wrapped his arms around England's waist and placed his head on the Brit's shoulder.

Which was especially awkward because Mary Jane and Spider-man were currently making out on-screen.

"What are you doing, America!" the Brit had intended to hiss, but it came out choked. His face felt like it was on fire.

"I'm keeping you warm. I'm supposed to be the hero, after all," America stated simply, not moving his head or looking away from the television.

England tried to wriggle out of the American's grasp, but to no avail. The Brit sighed and focused on the movie again. "You're despicable." He felt America smiling.

"I'm America," Alfred said, as if that explained everything.

The two sat in silence for the next couple moments of the movie. Then, America felt that nagging feeling to know again, and his mind reeled back to his quest.

"So, England," America said, moving away from England. A part of his brain missed being in the Brit's embrace, but he brushed it away as soon as it came. "About my question earlier."

The Brit felt his face flare up. "I told you it was none of your business."

America frowned. "Come on, Iggy~! Pleeeease!" The Brit began rubbing his temples.

"If you must know, America," England began. Then he paused for a second. "Will it get you to shut up and allow me to watch the movie?" America smiled and nodded.

England nodded back, then, turning back to the screen said, "All I will tell you is that, _yes, _I am currently in love with someone. Whether or not that someone returns my feelings is beyond me. Now will you leave me alone?" The Englishman felt his face flush.

America stared. "Uh, so..." The American felt a sudden pang in his heart. He had no idea what it was, but it made him feel...weird. "...um. C-can I ask you who it is?"

England blushed. _"No!" _America reeled back and pouted. England sighed. "No, America. I'm never telling anyone, least of all _you_. Please, watch the movie." England unconsciously wrapped America's bomber jacket even tighter around his shivering body, and America, once again, sat on the other end of the couch. The blue-eyed nation got out a tiny notepad from his jean pocket and wrote:

_Discuss Over Romantic Movie-Ineffective. Over Dinner?_

The American quickly threw the notepad back into his jeans and watched the rest of the movie with Iggy in silence.

_**~GuessingGameGuessingGame~**_

Japan cursed mentally. _Baka tsundere! We'll get you yet! _Hungary, who seemed to be reading his thoughts, whispered, "Well, at least we got some good moe." Japan glanced over at her, and nodded, thinking of the bright side. France sat sulkily on the branch above Japan.

"I didn't get to see any action, Japan!" France pouted. Canada, who was on the same branch as France, sighed.

"Relax, France. We still have another chance. Supposedly, they'll be eating dinner together, too, so...," the Canadian trailed off. Phase 3 was where he was most involved, and he didn't want to do it at all. Period. If he'd get caught...

Japan snapped his fingers. "Alright, everyone! Initiate step three!" Canada nearly fell out of the branch. France steadied him.

Canada pulled the black mask over his face. He kind of liked the spy outfit he was given, but it wasn't like he actually needed it. All he had to do was get in there, insert a CD in the CD player, get out without being seen, and hope for the best.

..._Without being seen. Oh, the irony, eh._

_**GuessingGame~**_

The movie credits showed, and America sighed. He was going to have to get it out of Arthur one way or another, even if it killed him!

"Hey, Iggy," America said. "I'm gonna eat dinner here, 'kay?" England rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Just don't expect me to cook," England snorted, getting up off of the couch, bomber jacket still attached to him. The Brit would never admit it, but he liked America's bomber jacket. It was very...warm. And comforting. N-not because it smelled like the hamburger-lover. At all.

"'Course not! You think I'd actually ask you to cook? I'm crazy, not suicidal," America snorted back. England grabbed him by the collar and began threatening him, America laughing the whole way through.

After a bit of debate, America settled on the hamburger he'd kept in his backpack, and England said that he had eaten already. America shrugged, and the two sat arguing about this and that at the table, one devouring a hamburger and the other sophisticatedly sipping tea.

_**~GuessingGame~**_

Canada quietly opened the window to the hotel room and slipped in. England and America had evacuated the area near the window and Canada tip-toed his way to the DVD player and searched for the CD player. He found it adjacent to the DVD player. Reaching into the pocket of his black spy pants (provided by Japan-_ugh_), he pulled out the CD. It was entitled "Sweet Love Tunes". ...Actually, it was just a recording of some sweet songs Austria had composed on the piano, but whatever. They were still sweet.

Outside on the tree, France's breath hitched in his throat. How come he never noticed Canada looked really good in black...? The blonde Frenchman turned to Japan and Hungary, who were staring at him. "_Merde,_" France cursed. "Did I just say that out loud?" Japan grinned and Hungary immediately began writing things down in a little notebook. France face-palmed.

Somehow, he felt like that one comment would get him in trouble later on.

Canada opened the CD player and placed the CD in carefully. Then he pressed the close button, and play. Then, reaching in his black backpack, he grabbed Hungary's video camera. He was about to reach for the light switch when he swore he could hear the Mission: Impossible theme song in the back of his mind. Canada sighed.

Maybe he shouldn't hang around those three too much...

The Canadian reached for the light switch and darkened the lights in the room. As soon as that happened, the music began playing. Karma...huh.

Matthew Williams, Canada, slowly eased himself into the kitchen and hid in the corner, easily unnoticed by America and England, who were currently looking around, wondering why the lights had gone out, and where the music was coming from.

Canada flipped open the video camera and pressed 'record'.

Being invisible might not be so bad after all.

_**~GuessingGame~**_

America jumped when the lights dimmed, and even more so when the music played.

"_Gyaaah! _England, England, England! You're hotel room is haunted! Waaah!" America screamed and dropped his hamburger, jumping over to where the Brit was to hide behind him.

"Get away from me!" England shouted, then sighed. This had been one weird night. Nothing else could be weirder. Period.

"Hey~the music is kind of pretty!" America suddenly closed his eyes and smiled. When England stopped panicking to listen, he realized it really was pretty, too.

"You're right," the Englishman replied, surprised.

America smiled. Maybe he could find out who England's love was now..."Hey, England."

"Hm?" The Brit's eyes were closed, and the shadows of a smile graced his features. America blinked a couple times before continuing.

"You ever danced?" America asked casually. England opened his eyes, irritated.

"Yes, America, I've danced before, obviously. And it's not that odd hip hop thing you consider dancing, I mean real, sophisticated dancing," England scoffed and America feigned a hurt look. Then, the American smiled.

"Ever danced with your crush?" America grinned and nudged the Brit in the shoulder, who immediately flushed.

"I-I told you I wasn't going to tell you who it was, and I never will!" England spat. America sighed.

"Is it France?" America winced at the thought.

"Are you mad? No. He is obviously in love with your brother, anyway," England responded. The Englishman swore he heard a tiny gasp from the corner of the room, but ignored it.

"Then...Japan?" Another inward wince. America actually _liked_ Japan, and he _still_ felt like puking at the thought of England loving him.

"No. Just friends. And he's in love with Greece. Stop asking; you will get nothing out of me."

Outside, Japan coughed lightly while Hungary and France stared him down.

"Uh...Spain?"

"No. Bloody hell no."

"Austria? He's...sophisticated."

"No, unless I was suicidal. He's got two people pining for him."

Outside, Hungary quickly texted Prussia: '_Stay away from Austria, you asshole!'_ And somewhere, Prussia sneezed.

"Prussia?"

"Fuck no. A million times _fuck no._"

"Wanna dance?"

"No–_what?_" England was shocked at the sudden change in subject, and turned to look at America, who had an innocent enough expression on his face. England felt his face flush.

"The music. It's nice..." America smiled. "I don't really want to waste it."

"Uh, er..I...um..I can't...I'm not...exactly...that is to say..."

"Please?" America brought out his ultimate weapon: the kicked-puppy look. England screwed his eyes shut, then opened them, and he knew he couldn't refuse. The Brit sighed.

"Fine. One dance," England sighed for the umpteenth time that day, but smiled when America smiled, because it was kind of contagious. America then remembered something, and looked down at the ground.

"I...don't exactly know how to dance like that. I just remembered," America scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. England rolled his eyes, then, reluctantly, said, "Fine. I'll teach you."

"Seriously?"

"D-don't make me change my mind."

_**~GuessingGame~**_

Canada held back a fanboyish squeal as England began showing America all of the steps. He checked the video camera to make sure it was getting all of this, then pinched himself to make sure this was all real. Yes, it was.

Canada would never, ever, ever admit that he was a US/UK fan, but he was probably the biggest one out there.

And he would have to ask England about that comment about France later...

Outside, France, Japan, and Hungary struggled to balance themselves on the same branch. Japan swore he heard a crack. Then two. Then three.

Then the entire branch began shifting.

"Damn, I think we're falling!" France cursed. Hungary gulped. Japan grabbed the tiny circular device and placed it in his pocket, then screwed his eyes shut tightly.

"We're going to die," Japan murmured. France and Hungary exchanged worried looks.

"You're helpful," the two muttered in unison.

Then, the branch gave way with a sickening _Snap! _and the three fell out of the tree. It was actually a pretty long...

"Omigooood, Japan! We're falling!"

"Just...don't land on your head, Elizaveta-chan!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

...way...

"What the hell? We're still falling!"

"I don't remember it being this high!"

"I'm too gorgeous to die, though!"

...down.

"_Okay, _this is just over-exaggerating!"

"I-I blame the author!"

"WHAT AUTHOR!" (A/N: My face right now: ;P)

The three fell back onto the ground with a huge crash, wincing at the slight pain. And just because karma loves them (or hates them), they landed in a large garbage container.

The three poked their heads out of the garbage and sighed, sweat-dropping. Mission failed.

"I think it came from over here!" America's voice. Crap.

The three looked up to see America and England peering out the window frantically. Hungary, France, and Japan immediately ducked back into the trash bin.

"Dude, maybe your hotel room really is haunted," America yelled.

"It..maybe it is..." England responded slowly.

The two closed the window again and Hungary, Japan, and France popped their heads out of the trash.

Japan sighed. "Mission failure. No trees next time."

France nodded. "Hey, where's Canada?"

His question was answered when Canada came out of nowhere and hit France on the head. Hard. France recovered quickly and gawked up at Canada, who was breathing heavily and glaring angrily at the Frenchman.

"Never again, Francis," the Canadian huffed. "Never, ever, _ever _again."

Hungary, France, and Japan looked up at him, and realized that they couldn't help but agree.

_**~GuessingGame~**_

America left England's room later, already formulating another plan in his head. He was humming, sure that it would definitely work. The American unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside. His mission had been a failure tonight. That wasn't going to happen at the next meeting Monday. He tried to ignore the warm, tingling feeling in his stomach whenever he thought of his and England's approximately thirty minute dance lesson.

_I wonder how quickly I can get one of those eavesdropping gadget stuff that they use in the spy movies before then._

_**~GuessingGame~**_

**It sucked. I hate this chapter. So very, very much. It didn't turn out at all like I wanted it to, and it kept getting sidetracked. I WILL DO BETTER NEXT CHAPTER! I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE CRAPINESS OF THIS ONE! *goes to emo corner to beat self up***

**Please read and review...no..*ow* flames...**

**Oh, and America doesn't get a clue until...I dunno, but it isn't any time soon. I like making America an idiot. :D**

**And it will be better next time. I swear.**

**T.T**


	3. DundundundundundundundunDANUH!

**I HAVE COME BACK TO LIFE! **

***cricket cricket chirp chirp/no reaction***

**Okay, that's great, can we get on with the story now? (Cookies to anyone who knows what movie the first line is from and bonus cookies if you know who said it. ;P It's from the movie that got me into slash and yaoi.)**

**And here we go. **

**P.S. Thank you to all of you that reviewed! It made me happy and gave me the self-confidence to write faster! :D**

_Chapter 3: Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun...DA-NUH! _(–Mission Impossible...I think.)

America made sure the tiny, almost invisible listening device was implanted in his ear before smiling contentedly and bursting rather dramatically into the World Meeting Room. Almost everyone turned to either glare at him, stare at him, or just plain acknowledge his presence and downright ignore him. America knew that the majority of it all was the latter.

"Morning, everyone!" America laughed and waved. A couple people waved back, but most of them just muttered under their breaths. The American strode in and took the last available seat–ironically, next to England.

"You're late," the Brit whispered harshly.

America grinned. "Not just late, Iggy. Fashionably late." The American gave a wink to the irritated Englishman, who blushed lightly and responded, "Since when are you of all people fashionable?"

The American placed a hand on England's shoulder. "I pity the fact that you cannot see my true beauty, Iggy." England rolled his eyes and brushed America's hand off.

"No class," he hissed under his breath, facing America. "No class at all."

America smirked and placed his hand on his chin, staring the Brit down. "Wanna bet?"

England smiled. "No. I already know that I'm right."

America frowned. "How do you always know so much about me?" He pulled a hamburger out of his pocket and took a bite out of it. England wrinkled his nose in disgust and sighed.

"I diapered your bottom. I think I bloody well ought to!" the Englishman rebuked the younger, blue-eyed nation. America opened his mouth to retort when Germany's voice cut across the room like a knife.

"America, England! No side conversations when someone else is talking. Please save your fraternizing for later."

England felt his face flare up and immediately began paying attention to Spain, who was currently speaking. America turned back too, his smirk only deepening.

And the tiny, inconspicuous, mechanical dot attached to England's suit blinked to life, died down, and immediately began fulfilling its job.

_**~GuessingGame~**_

Lunch break came sooner than America expected, and he immediately shot up in the exact opposite direction of England. If he had turned around, he would have noticed the Brit's brief, surpassing, wistful face England made. But it lasted only a second, and America used that second to get out of the room.

_**~GuessingGame~**_

Japan sighed and gathered his things. Today had been another pointless meeting, and they had reached no amendments to the world's problems. To add to Japan's hidden temper, the lack of any US/UK sightings since Friday night had been minimal. And he had absolutely no ideas.

"_Baka tsundere_," he continuously muttered under his breath until a hand came around and clamped him on the shoulder. The Japanese man whirled around to see Greece standing there, an unreadable expression on his face. Japan smiled lightly. Something about seeing Heracles always brought a smile to his face, no matter what was irritating him, even lack of yaoi.

"Good morning, Greece," Japan greeted.

Greece looked the black-haired man over. "Are you unwell?" He finally asked.

Japan widened his eyes in surprise. _Caught. _The black-haired man chuckled softly. "I can never get anything passed you, can I, Greece?" Said man smiled softly.

"Why don't you eat lunch with me, Japan?" the Greek man offered. The Japanese man snapped his eyes off of the floor and looked at Greece. _Well, it will probably make me feel better after the shortage of yaoi. _

"I'd like that," Japan smiled, taking the other man's hand and walking to the lunch room.

_**~GuessingGame~**_

America threw open the bathroom door and entered a random stall, closing the door behind him and locking it. He adjusted the tiny device in his ear until he heard static, then a couple of voices. The American silently cheered for himself. All of this better be worth his trouble, since this equipment caused a lot of damn money and plus, he was skipping lunch break.

Skipping. Lunch. Break.

America sighed as he sat down on the toilet seat and began listening as England's voice came into focus. This had better be worth both his lunch and his money.

_**~GuessingGame~**_

England sighed as he walked into the lunch room alone. Why had America ran off like that before any of them could even stand, and in the exact opposite direction as he? _Does he hate me that much? _The Brit sighed and walked into the lunch room, paper bag in hand, and sat at a random table. He took out the scones he had packed and began chewing them slowly, thoughtfully.

"Am I really that unlikeable?" he muttered to himself, and almost all of a sudden, two figures walked over and slipped themselves into the two seats at England's table. England blinked, swallowed, and looked up to see France and Canada.

France beamed at the Englishman, who immediately frowned in return.

"Good morning, England! Although it is almost afternoon, I must say you look splendid!" France winked at him, then doubled over from pain as if something had just kicked him underneath the table. Seeing Canada's pissed off expression, it was probably him.

England just rolled his eyes in response and took another bite out of his scone. "Whatever, France. Don't try and flirt with me; it won't work."

"What, would you rather have it be _that person?_" France snickered and Canada took a bite out of his sandwich. England felt his face flush.

"Th-that's besides the point!" he hissed in protest, face turning several shades of red at once. "I love n-no one!"

Canada wiped his mouth with his sleeve and placed the remainder of his lunch in a nearby trash bin. "I-I'm sorry to say this, England, but it really is painfully obvious that you're pining for his affections. He really is extremely dense." The Canadian nodded sympathetically.

England narrowed his eyes slightly at him, then back to France. "Why are you talking to me?" France wagged a finger in his face and proceeded to shower the room with roses before continuing.

"I merely want to help you with your," France turned around for a second, "hopeless," he mumbled, quickly turning back to England, "situation with the country of your affections!" England felt his face flare up again, and he threw the now-empty bag of scones away in the nearby trash bin.

"I have no idea what the bloody hell you're talking about, you frog," the Brit replied coolly. He refrained from insulting Canada. God knows how he got dragged into this.

France smiled. "But England? Isn't the person you love," the Frenchman walked over to the Brit's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, unknowingly brushing off a certain tiny tracer, "America?"

The Englishman gulped, and France smiled smugly.

"I thought so."

_**~GuessingGame~**_

America leaned back against the wall, listening intently to the conversation he was hearing.

"_I have no idea what the bloody hell you're talking about, you frog," _he heard Iggy say, and America couldn't help but crack a smile. That was the England he knew. Always in denial. There was a little feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him feel happy that England had openly and willingly (kind of) told him that he was in fact in love with someone, even if he hadn't told him who it was. America bonked his head against the wall, ridding himself of any further emotions, and continued listening.

"_But England," _France's voice. America struggled to listen. _"Isn't the person you love...?" _America's eyes grew wide. _This is it...! _Then, there was a rustle of clothes.

And all he could hear was static.

America tapped the little device repeatedly, but to no avail. He caught a bit of what France said before everything died. _"I thought so." _Then everything changed to static once again. America slumped to the ground.

"Damn it," he mumbled under his breath. _I was so close. And I even missed lunch break. And that equipment cost a lot of fucking money, goddammit! _America hit his fist against the wall, cursing mentally. Then he regained control of himself.

_Why am I getting so worked up over the fact that I didn't find out? _He thought to himself. The America pulled himself into a standing position, eyes widening in shock and realization. _Am I...could it be that I...?_

Suddenly, a shrill voice interrupted his thoughts.

"LIKE, AMERICA! What are you doing in the restroom stall, like, totally not even going to the restroom, man?" America looked up to see Poland standing on top of Lithuania looking over the top of the stall. America chuckled lightly.

"I just needed to clear my head, dude," America waved off Poland's concern. "Nothing you two need to be worried about." He opened the stall and Lithuania and Poland fell to the floor with a dull _thud. _

Lithuania stood, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, America. Poland kind of dragged me into looking for you." The brunette glared daggers at the Pole, who just smiled and gave a peace sign. The Lithuanian sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "Lunch break is over. We should get to the Meeting Room now."

"Yeah! So let's go!" the blonde man grabbed Lithuania's hand and began dragging him out of the restroom, then paused.

"Hey, America! Like, do you wanna go on a shopping spree with Liet and me sometime? There are these totally cute shoes I wanted to get," Poland giggled. "It'll be fun! I promise!" the Pole smiled. Lithuania was behind Poland, waving his hands around frantically and shaking his head in a desperate attempt to tell America, "Don't say yes. Whatever you do, _don't say yes. _Unless you have a death wish."

America laughed lightly and smiled. "I'll think about it, okay, Poland?" The Pole's eyes lit up.

"Okay! See ya, man!" And with that, the two nations were out of the bathroom.

America pushed Texas further up his nose and frowned. _I __**know **__I came to an important realization before Poland came, _he thought. The blue-eyed nation racked his brains, but came up with nothing. _Oh, well, _he thought, walking out of the restroom towards the Meeting Room.

_If I forgot about it, it must not have been very important. Right?_

_**~GuessingGame~**_

France flipped open his cell phone and dialed Japan, eager to tell him his latest idea on how to get America and England together.

Japan answered on the fourth ring. "_H-hello? _T-this...is Japan..." He sounded breathless, and France cocked an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting about his plan.

"Hm...is Greece over there? I'd just _love _to know what you're doing right now," France teased. Japan was silent on the other end. Then, the Frenchman swore he could literally _feel _the daggers the Japanese man was glaring at him on the other end.

"Well," he started, "at least I've gotten somewhere. You and Canada still seem to be on first base..." Japan's every word dripped with venom. France immediately grew serious and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't bring Matthieu into this conversation," the blonde snarled. Then, his face brightened. "I have another idea on how to get those two idiots together. _C'est genial._" The Japanese man calmed down on the other end of the line as well.

"I see," he murmured. "You have come up with an idea before I have. Impressive. So what is it?" France opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by something.

"_Japan, who is that?"_

"It's no one; just go back to bed, I'll be there in a little bit," Japan sighed. France snickered.

The black-haired nation cleared his throat angrily. "Your plan, France-san?"

France chuckled. "Ah, yes," he said. "There's a festival somewhere near here, starting Wednesday and ending at Friday. Wednesday is the day after tomorrow." The Frenchman paused to collect himself. "If we can somehow drag them there one of those days and leave them alone..."

Japan smiled. He liked this idea. "...I see where this is going. I will call Hungary-chan. Shall we meet at her hotel room tomorrow morning to discuss this plan?" France beamed.

"_Bien,_" France answered. "See you there."

"Ne, France-san?"

"Hm?" the Frenchman responded. Japan paused, then smiled.

"You and Canada won't be on first base for long," the Japanese man chuckled wickedly and hung up the phone. France stared in either shock, horror, or amazement at his cell phone. Maybe it was all three.

"I didn't know he could be so...creepy," France mumbled, shivering. _Bon Seigneur, what does yaoi do to people? _The blonde paused. _Oh, right..._

_**~GuessingGame~**_

America sat on his bed, jotting down several things before sighing. He had narrowed down some things due to the conversation he had eavesdropped on, which was good, but he still couldn't find out who England was in love with with just this. The American's paper looked something like this:

_**Operation: Find Out England's True Love! ('Cause I'm the hero, duh! ;D)**_

_Discuss over movie–ineffective. Over dinner? Ineffective, too, but did get some dancing lessons with Iggy. Makes me feel happy inside for some reason. ^^ Will investigate later on._

_Eavesdropping Using Spy Thingy–Got some results._

_1.) Subject is male. (Again, that happy feeling. What is it?)_

_2.) Is dense, apparently. (Is it Spain...? DX Oh, God, I hope not...)_

_3.) The situation, according to France, is hopeless. I wonder why?_

_Today's Conclusion–Still not enough to figure it out. Need to think up another strategy! *pokes brain with stick* Think, think, think..._

America sighed and lay down on his bed, groaning. He had no idea what he was going to do, honestly. The hamburger-lover immersed himself in his thoughts, before he heard the familiar tune of his national anthem. The American opened his eyes and reached for his cell phone on the bedside table and flipped it open.

"Hey, what's up?" America asked, and was kind of surprised to hear France's reply.

"Hello, _Amerique_. I was just wondering," the Frenchman began, "do you have any plans this Wednesday?"

_**~GuessingGame~**_

**Eh. It was okay. I kind of liked it. Sort of.**

**I didn't expect to be here this soon. But it's like, right after I finish one chapter, an idea sparks for the next one, and I can't stop myself! **

**And, HA! YOU THOUGHT AMERICA WAS FINALLY GOING TO REALIZE HE WAS HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH IGGY, DIDN'T YOU! Mwahahahahaha! Sorry, ain't happening yet. *evil smirk***

**Next chapter...a carnival...**

**See you there...nininininininniiiiii.**


	4. The Carnival, Part 1

**I'm back. *Silent cheer* I'm excited and pumped! *winces at amount of strength it takes to say that***

**Oh, and it has also recently come to my attention that some people think that US/UK fans are annoying. I have to say that I was quite heavily offended by that. Wouldn't FrUK or JP/US fans go crazy if they saw a sweet moment between their favorite pairing? And not all US/UK fans used episode 20 (the Revolution ep.) As proof that they were canon. I just saw it as a brief, sad moment in history and moved on. **

**I'm sorry. I'm just...pissed off frankly. Anyway, I've decided to write this to get my mind off of it. *mumble mumble* Reviews would make my day right about now...**

_Chapter 4: Carnivals, Part 1_

Japan slowly cracked one eye open, then the other. The bright sunlight streamed through the window, and he sighed. Tuesday morning; he should get to Hungary's room soon. The Japanese man was about to get up, when he noticed that the shower was on and smiled lightly to himself. Greece was still here. At this thought, his legs contracted slightly, as if they were still wrapped around the brunette. _I really am a lucky man, _Japan thought to himself, letting out a satisfied sigh. _I'm grateful._

Japan threw off the covers and walked over to the closet. He quickly changed into a red tank top with a Japanese-themed sweater over it, and jeans. There was no meeting today, thank God. They would have enough time to talk over what they were going to do with Object 1 and Object 2. And maybe throw a little bit of Franada into the mix, who knows.

Walking into the small kitchen of the hotel room, he quickly grabbed some breakfast. After finishing that, Japan sighed and looked at the clock. It was 9:35 am. The jet black-haired man decided that it was about time to go.

"Ne, Heracles!" he called. The Greek man popped his head out from the bathroom, towel in one hand, drying his brown hair.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go to Hungary-chan's room to discuss an important issue," Japan said calmly, getting up from the table and placing his empty plate in the sink. "I'll be back in a while." The Japanese man grabbed his backpack off of the couch nearby, and was about to exit the room when Greece's voice stopped him.

"Japan?"

Said man jumped and turned around to face Greece, who, like always, had an unreadable expression on his face. The Greek paused, as if he was flustered at what he was about to say. Then he said,

"I love you. Be safe."

Japan's eyes widened slightly, then he smiled warmly and crossed the room to give Heracles a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you too. Take care of yourself as well." Greece smiled and nodded, waving goodbye as Japan exited the room.

As soon he was out of the room, Japan stopped walking in the middle of the hallway to smile and giggle, and Greece slid into the couch and pressed a pillow to his face to suppress his blush.

_I really am a lucky guy._

_**~GuessingGame~**_

Japan knocked on Hungary's door, and she opened it on the third knock.

"Hi, Japan! Come on in, Canada and France are already here," she smiled warmly, blowing a strand of brown hair out of her face in the process. Japan nodded and entered the room, only to be bombarded by France.

"Alright! I called _Amerique_ and he said that he could come on any of the days of the carnival. He said he would try and talk _Angleterre _into coming as well, and God knows that England won't refuse an invitation like that from America!" France paused to catch his breath, and Japan chuckled at the other man's obvious excitement. Yes, France was definitely a US/UK fan. It was kind of amusing. "_Donc, je pensais que les maneges principaux que nous devrions cibles sont la grande roue et la maison hauntee!" _France was about to continue, when Japan cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"France, somewhere in there you slipped into French. I only understood the Ferris Wheel part. What was the rest?" Japan asked politely, taking a seat on the couch on the other side of Canada. Hungary walked in with a tray of tea and laid it on the coffee table in front of them, then sat down on another chair nearby.

"_Merci," _France thanked her, grabbing a cup of tea and drinking a little, then, turning back to Japan, said, "My sincerest apologies. I was just so excited, I slipped into French. Anyway, I thought that the rides we should be targeting for the two are the Ferris Wheel and the Haunted House." The Frenchman took another sip of his tea and waved his hand, indicating that Canada would be the next person to speak.

"It's a bit of a cliche, but it's bound to work," Canada smiled and hugged that little bear of his closer. "The cliches make the best moe scenes after all, eh." The polar bear looked up at its master in a confused manner.

"Who are you, again?"

Canada sighed. "I'm Matthew Williams...Canada, your master?"

Hungary nodded in agreement. "I like the sound of it. I've already talked the Festival Management into installing tiny video cameras into every cart on the Ferris Wheel, and there already were video cameras in the Haunted House, so we're good."

"_Talked _them into installing them? More like _threatened _them with a frying pan until they gave in to your demands," France snickered. Hungary responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Let's not get into the minor details," she said, blowing at the top of her tea before taking a sip. Then she turned to Japan, who had fallen into a thoughtful silence. Hungary cocked an eyebrow. "What do you think, Japan?"

Japan snapped his eyes off of the floor and fixed his gaze on Hungary, then France, and lastly, Canada. "I like this idea. How are we going to get them alone, let alone on those rides together?"

France smirked deeply. "Leave that," he replied, "to me."

_**~GuessingGame~**_

The next morning, France, Japan, Hungary, and Canada stood outside England's door. France raised his hand and knocked, and England hesitantly opened the door. Upon seeing France's face, he slammed the door shut again. Everyone frowned.

"Come on, Iggy! Open up!"

"Don't call me that, you git!"

"Oh," France laughed, "I forgot that you only allow _Amerique _to call you that. Speaking of him, that's the reason we've graced you with our presence today." The Frenchman's smirk deepened as England slowly opened his door.

"What is it you want...?" he asked, glaring daggers at France.

Before the Brit could even comprehend what was happening, he was being shoved into some sort of bag. The last thing he heard was, "I'm sorry, Arthur-san. This is for your own good."

_**~GuessingGames~**_

It was Wednesday afternoon, and America was racing down the hallway to the elevator, hamburger in hand. He quickly pressed down on the elevator controls, and as soon as the doors hissed open, the American slipped in and pressed the Lobby button. He waited, shifting from one foot to the other impatiently. Today was the day of the carnival France had invited him to, and England was coming too, due to the hamburger-lover's persuasion. (Actually, more like getting down on his hands and knees and practically _begging, _but who wants to know about the details?)

When the elevator door hissed open again, he found France and Canada sitting in the Lobby, already waiting for him. America waved.

"Hey, guys! You seen England?" America asked, smiling. Canada suppressed a blush, and France just laughed.

"I just talked to him, _mon ami! _He will be down here in a bit!" the Frenchman explained. America shrugged and sat on the couch opposite the two, munching on his hamburger. The three waited there in the Lobby for a while.

"Ah," Canada broke the silence suddenly, pointing, "here they come now."

America looked up and immediately began choking on his hamburger. After he had regained his composure (and his throat), he looked up to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

Japan and Hungary were walking alongside England, but that was besides the point. England was wearing _jeans. _And a United Kingdom sweater, with a blue shirt underneath it that said "England" in bloody letters and a white outline. He was also wearing sneakers.

And _jeans. _England was wearing jeans. Oh. My. God.

America didn't realize he was staringuntil the Brit cleared his throat, face flushed slightly. "America. Are you okay?"

The American blinked for a couple of seconds, then, face flushed, replied meekly, "Y-you're...wearing jeans, Iggy. I didn't know you owned a pair." This comment was returned with a hit upside the head by the blushing Englishman.

"I can be casual when I want to, alright?" England hissed, and America returned to his regular, idiotic state.

"No, no, I like it! I swear!" the American held his hands up in defense, and England raised an eyebrow, blush deepening.

"O-oh?"

"Yeah. You should dress down more often," America laughed, cursing the blood still in his cheeks. "Makes you seem more human, you know?" England attempted to hide his flushed face by looking away.

"I see," England murmured. America cocked an eyebrow, then laughed.

"You sure are weird, Iggy!" America said, blush completely gone.

"B-bloody git!"

Hungary coughed to interrupt the brewing argument, placing the video camera back in her purse. "So, are we all ready to go?" Everyone nodded, heading out the door and on to the pavement, and began the brief walk towards the carnival.

America pushed Texas further up his nose, confused. _Why did I blush like that? And why does Iggy seem so cute in casual clothing? Ugh...this is so confusing..._

_**~GuessingGame~**_

Upon reaching the carnival a short time later, Japan went to the front of the group and addressed them all as to what they were to do, while passing out the "Free Pass" wrist bands that he had bought at the ticket booth.

"Alright , everyone," he said, "we will be splitting up into groups of two. I will be going with Hungary-chan. France, you are with Canada, and America," Japan paused dramatically, "you, obviously, are with England. We will meet up at the Ferris Wheel later. See you." Japan and Hungary quickly ran off in a random direction.

England cocked an eyebrow. Was it just him, or did Japan seem eager to get away? France grabbed Canada's hand and, waving goodbye to the two English-speaking nations, went in the direction of the games.

England realized he was suddenly alone with America. The American scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to do next.

"Uh." America suddenly remembered that he had to find out who England was in love with. He had to get him alone. Looking around, he spotted the perfect thing. "Hey, England! Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?" England scoffed.

"No way," he replied.

America pouted. "Whhhyyyyy~? I've been a good boy! Come on, Iggy!"

England rolled his eyes. "No. Need I remind you, you dragged me here. I-I didn't even want to come."

America brought out his signature puppy-dog eyes; England immediately closed his eyes.

"It won't work," the Brit said, briefly opening his eyes and wincing at the adorable face the American made. "E-even with my eyes open." England stared America down.

"S-see?"

America turned up the charm a bit more, letting a tear streak across his cheek. "Please, Arthur? Pretty please?" England winced at the usage of his humanoid name, so rarely used by the American, and before he even knew what he was saying, said,

"F-fine." the Brit cursed under his breath. He really had so very little will power.

America smiled brightly. "Great! Let's get going!" He grabbed England's hand and made their way through the crowd. England felt his face flare up at the concept of America's hand in his. He tried not to think about how perfectly they fit together, or how much he liked it. _Bloody crocodile tears._

The line, surprisingly, wasn't very long, and England felt himself sweating as they approached the front. America showed the man at the front his and England's wrist bands, and then, hands still linked, led England into the cart. The engineer closed and locked the door, made sure it was secure, then gave a thumbs-up to another man, who pulled a lever, sending the cart flying backwards before stopping again to load the next person.

England turned to America. "You...you can let go of my hand now, America." America blinked, flushed, and released the Brit's hand.

"Sorry, Iggy," he said. Now that they were actually here, he didn't know how he should begin asking..._Suck it up! _A voice inside told him. _You're the hero, remember? _America beamed. Of course.

"So, England!" America sighed, buckling himself in. England, remembering, buckled himself up too. "France said some weird stuff to me last Friday." England snickered.

"It's France; of course he did," England replied, and America chuckled.

"We should so prank call him sometime," America said as the cart moved backwards once again, then stopped. The Brit smiled.

"Perhaps we should," he said, smiling.

"Yeah," America bit his lip, trying not to laugh, "but I'll do it. You're horrible at prank calls."

"Hey!" England his America upside the head, and the two could hold their laughter in no longer. They chuckled, then began laughing hard.

"I love you," America said between giggles. England's eyes grew wide.

"W-what?" he sputtered.

The American widened his eyes. "Not like that, Iggy. Just...you know, it's always you that makes me laugh the hardest. I don't know why, considering you're like, the complete opposite of me, but oh well." America laughed. England's face fell slightly, but smiled a millisecond after.

Silence descended upon the cart as it once again moved backwards once, then stopped again to load more people onto the cart at the bottom.

"What was that about France?" England asked. America blinked.

"Oh. Right!" he said, remembering. "Well, I already know that you love someone, but he said you were, too. Then he said some weird stuff, but anyway~I was just wondering, could you tell me who you like now?"

England's face flared up. "No!"

America pouted. "Why not? I promise I won't tell anyone, ever!"

England felt a vein popping out of his neck. _That's not the problem here..._ "I...listen, America," England said, turning away from him and looking out the window as the cart moved once again. "I...just _can't _tell you, alright? And it's not that I don't trust you–wh-which I do–but...I'm sorry. I can't tell you who it is."

America's face fell. "Why not?"

England turned to him. "Because..." _I love you. Can't you see that? _"I just can't."

The American felt a soft pang at his heart, and he wondered what it was. It made him feel sad. But not the regular kind of sad. This sad was different. He didn't know how to describe it.

And before he knew what he was doing, Alfred F. Jones, America, had leaned down and placed a soft kiss on England's cheek.

Both of their eyes widened, and America pulled away as England brought a hand to his left cheek. America brought two fingers to his lips. _Crap! _He thought. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! What the hell was that?_

England was the first to break the silence. "America...what was that?" He asked, blushing.

America racked his brains for an excuse, face flushed as well. "UM! There-there was something on your face–and I-I thought I'd, you know, being the hero and all, get it off!" America waved his hands around frantically. "But-but it's gone now, so you don't need to worry about anything! That's all it was, I swear!"

England was beet red. "A-Alright." If his brain hadn't been swimming with happiness, he would have noticed America's obvious excuse.

The American calmed down. _What was that..? _he wondered. He glanced over at the Brit, who still refused to make eye contact, and for once, noticed the blush coating his face and the tiny, almost invisible smile on his face. Then, his eyes widened in realization.

_No way._

The cart suddenly began moving, around and around, and the Brit let out a yelp. America began laughing. "Hey! I can see Japan and Hungary!"

England opened his eyes. "Ah! You're right!" He laughed slightly, and the two momentarily forgot about the kiss.

_No fucking way._

"I see London, I see France~!" America sang as the Ferris Wheel went around and around. England rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up, you idiot!" the Englishman laughed and whooped as the ride shot down again.

"I see someone's–!"

"I swear to God, I will murder you if you don't shut up!" the Brit yelled, but he was laughing. This was pretty fun.

America shut up and enjoyed the ride and England's laughs, occasionally glancing over to the other English-speaking nation. The American was smiling, but the one thought that crossed his mind lingered there for a moment, before it was brushed away by another fleeting moment of falling and rising again.

_If I were to ever start thinking that way..._

America shook the thoughts from his mind, sure that none of this applied to him. It was just...impossible. And soon enough, he forgot all about it once again.

_...could I ever begin to forgive myself?_

_**~GuessingGame~**_

The two nations jumped off the ride and began walking in a random direction once again. America laughed, whooped, and hollered. "That wasn't so bad, was it, Iggy?"

England couldn't help but smile. "You're right. I can't believe I just said that," England muttered to himself, and America laughed again. "That was fun. Where to?"

America tapped his chin and unzipped his bomber jacket. "Well, I was thinking–"

Suddenly, a loud voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hello, my friends!" A random park engineer came up behind them, grasping their shoulders. Both England and America jumped.

"Wha–?"

"How would you like to be the first two to try out the Haunted House, huh?" The voice had a Southern accent. America and England turned around. The man was wearing a blue cap and had blonde hair. The cap shielded his face. Why did they get the feeling like they'd seen this man before?

America immediately dismissed the question. "Yeah! Sure!"

England face-palmed. "But, America..."

"Don't worry, Iggy!" America linked arms with the other English-speaking nation. "I'll protect you, 'cause I'm the hero! Where's the Haunted House?"

Iggy mumbled, "_You're _the one I'm worried about, you American idiot..."

The engineer clapped both hands together. "Splendid, just splendid! This way!" He pushed the two by the back towards a huge, creepy-looking house not too far away. America gulped.

"Um, can I–?"

"No 'um's! Get going!" The blonde shoved the two into the Haunted house before they could protest, and locked the door behind him. France sighed in relief and took off his cap, placing the 'Out of Order' sign in front of the Haunted House.

This wasn't about to end well.

_**~GuessingGame~**_

**Holy crud, I missed lunch! My mum's gonna kill me! *goes over to eat***

**To be continued. Maybe. If I get reviews...**


	5. The Carnival, Part 2

**Here...we...go!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! It made me feel happy inside...^^ So I'm writing! :D Hells, yeah, I've got my motivation back! I love all of you guys! *glomps all of you* This is why I am inspired to update daily...^^**

**Italy: Ve~!**

**And I started watching Hetalia World Series. I am a huge Hetalia fan, and I just now heard of it...*cue depression line thingies* – _-**

_Chapter 5: The Carnival, Part 2_

America and England were shoved into the Haunted House before either one could protest, and the oddly familiar-looking engineer shut and locked the door behind him. England shivered. It was slightly colder here than it was outside. America looked around uneasily, shivering as well and zipping his bomber jacket all the way up again. England remembered that he was wearing a sweater, too, and buttoned it all the way up as well.

The two stood up, brushing off the dust that had gotten on their clothes. Various creepy noises filled the one hallway that stood before them, and it was very, very dark.

"No turning back now," the Brit sighed, taking a step forward, expecting America to follow suit. He was surprised when he didn't, and looked back. The so-called hero was leaning against the door, panting. "America? Are...are you alright?" England, whether he would admit it or not, was growing concerned as he turned around and walked back to the American.

The Brit walked up next to America and unconsciously paced a hand on his shoulder. "America? You're not scared, are you?"

America turned to his former mentor and saw the genuine concern in his eyes. "I..." America's mouth had run dry, and then, he smiled. "I'm-I'm fine." He scratched the back of his head and looked forward into the hallway. The American winced slightly. Slightly. But it was enough.

England grasped the hamburger-lover's hand, and, blushing, said, "I'm not doing this because-because I'm worried about you or anything!" He continued walking down the hallway, ignoring the creepy noises coming from just about every corner of the hall. "I just don't like it when you're sitting there looking all bloody depressed, okay? So-so don't get the wrong idea!" The younger, blue-eyed nation stared at the back of England's head, then laughed as he dragged him along.

Hands linked, they continued walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Iggy," America began. England looked over at him.

"Hm?"

"Didn't that engineer seem oddly–" The American was cut off when a rumbling sound was heard and the ground began shaking. "Waaah!" America squeezed England's hand tighter. "I'm scared!"

"_You're _scared? Take a bloody look at me, I'm fucking terrified!" England screamed as the rumbling got louder and more violent, then stopped. The two looked around and saw a white dot just behind them.

"Wha...?"

All of a sudden, the white dot seemed to be getting closer and closer, and then...

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A GHOST!"

"_Move, _you bloody idiot! Move!" England's words registered in America's mind and the two immediately shot down the hallway and burst through the first door they saw, shutting and locking it, panting.

The two looked at each other for a brief couple of seconds, then laughed. Hard.

"Well, that was..."

"Let's never talk about this again, agreed?"

"Agreed..."

America and England stood up and once again wiped the dust off of their clothes, when all of a sudden, the ghost that had been chasing them rammed its face against the window of the door that separated them randomly. America screamed loudly and England gasped. The ghost was, to put it simply, extremely grotesque. It was all white (what a cliche) and her face was twisted as if in some sort of severe pain. Her hair was messed up and all over the place.

"You...will...regret...coming into this hoouuuuuse!" She howled, and was gone in a puff of smoke. America blinked. England stared at the window.

"Are-are you...okay...Iggy?" America asked. The Brit was trembling, and immediately shook his head. "Iggy?" Said man suddenly burst into tears, and America widened his eyes in either shock, horror, or amusement. Maybe it was all three.

"England! England!" America ran up and grasped his shoulders. "Dude, get a hold of yourself! Are you okay?"

"God, that was terrifying!" the Englishman sobbed, wiping his tears with his sleeve. Then, he blinked. "Bloody hell, what was that?"

America sweat-dropped. "You...cried and started panicking...Uh, maybe it was a nervous breakdown?"

England flushed. "Really? Bugger. That," he sniffled, "has got to be the scariest thing that's ever happened to me in my life." America blinked.

"What, the ghost?"

"No, you idiot, the nervous breakdown thing!" England yelled. America blinked again, then laughed.

"Come on; we'd better get this over with as soon as possible. I don't want to embarrass myself like that!"

"Bloody git! It's not funny!"

_**~GuessingGame~**_

Canada took a bite out of his pink cotton candy and chewed thoughtfully. He wondered what exactly was going on in that Haunted House. God, his US/UK instincts told him that just about _everything _was happening in there, and he was missing it!

...Or maybe he was just being paranoid.

...Yeah, that had to be it.

Canada sighed and took another bite out of the fluffy pink "cloud". Suddenly, he felt a head on his shoulder and jumped slightly. He looked over to his right side, and, seeing the blonde mess of hair, sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"France, go mope over your lack of yaoi somewhere else, eh," the Canadian said rather coldly, and it surprised him. Maybe the lack of yaoi was getting to him, too.

"Canada~?" France moaned, forehead still pressed into Canada's right shoulder.

"Yes, France?"

"Do you...," the Frenchman started, nervously, "do you like me?" This was wear Canada's shoulder came in handy, because the blonde pervert was blushing like mad. The Canadian blinked in surprise and looked down at him.

"Yeah," Canada responded. "Of course I do. We're like best friends."

France cursed mentally. _Damn you and your innocence, you fucking adorable Canadian! _"No, I mean...ah, forget it, mon ami. It is nothing." Canada looked down at the Frenchman and sighed once again.

"You're seriously very hard to read sometimes, France."

"Touche."

_**~GuessingGame~**_

America grabbed England's hand and held on tightly. England smiled lightly, his memory reeling back to a time when America was but a tiny tot, with big blue eyes, always squealing, "England~!" The Brit immersed himself in the memory for a bit before looking over at the American, who had just grabbed a hamburger from his pocket and began munching on it with his free hand. England sighed. _Where did I go wrong? Ahn...my poor, lost, adorable little angel..._

The two stopped walking when they came to a fork in the path. America blinked and shoved the hamburger back in his pocket, much to England's disgust. _Seriously, where did I go wrong? _

"Which way should we go, Iggy?" asked America, who seemed to be looking from one hallway to the other, trying to determine which one would be less scary. The Brit looked from one to the other. They both looked exactly the same, creepy noises, eerie lights and everything. England frowned in irritation.

"Um..."

"I know!" America released England's hand and pointed from one hallway to the other, seemingly mouthing something quietly. He stopped at the left hallway and smiled brightly. "Okay! Let's go through here, then!" England raised an eyebrow.

"How did you decide...?"

"I used the good, old-fashioned, eenie meenie method! Now come on, let's go!" America held out his hand, and the Brit reluctantly took it. He let out a sigh as the American led him down the hallway. America always came close to giving England heart attacks; it always felt like it at least. Though he wouldn't like to admit it, England's innocent, sweet, and adorable little angel had grown up into a strong nation. A bloody dashing one at that.

And England had fallen for him.

The Brit glared at the back of the hamburger-lover's head, as if willing him to stop being the dense idiot that he was and read the atmosphere for once.

But everyone knows that America couldn't read a situation if it slapped him in the face.

America and England were about half-way down the hallway when the rumbling began again.

"Oh, blast it all! Not this again!" England muttered, and America shivered.

"It's happening again, Iggy! That freaky ghost is back!" America shrieked. England gulped. If that was true, he wasn't looking forward to it. Just then, behind them, a wall abruptly fell in front of the hallway's entrance. The two English-speaking nations blinked. Then the wall sprouted sharp, barbed, silver points.

Needless to say, both America and England screamed this time as the wall came charging after them. The two tore down the hall, which seemed to get longer the more they ran.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING THEME PARK PUTS YOUR BLOODY LIFE AT RISK!" England screamed while running.

"ENGLAND! I HAVE COME TO A CONCLUSION!" America screamed over the screeching of the wall against the hallway.

"AND WHAT'S THAT!" England yelled between breaths, desperate to get away from the wall/killing-death machine.

"WE LIVE IN ONE SCREWED UP WORLD!" America shouted. England opened his mouth to reply when they both hit something. A _wall? _Oh, God...Who runs this park? The duo whirled around to find the barbed wall closing in one them.

America whimpered. "I don't want to die! At least, not like this!"

England pressed himself against the wall in a last, desperate chance to phase through it. Somehow it didn't work. "America, choose your last words wisely...," England whispered gravely as the wall came even closer.

America racked his brains. "Um! ~Oh, say, can you see~!"

"JUST DON'T SING YOUR BLOODY NATIONAL FUCKING ANTHEM, GODDAMMIT! WE'RE GOING TO DIE; SAY SOMETHING MEANINGFUL!" England screamed at the top of his lungs. The barbed wall came even closer, and, mere inches away, it hissed to a stop. The two nations slumped to the floor, out of breath and, quite frankly, freaked out.

But now they had another problem. They were stuck. In a small room, with a barbed wall in front of them, and another wall (not barbed, thank God) behind them. What were they going to do now?

England let out a breathy sigh. "I cannot believe this is happening. First a distorted ghost girl comes and tells me I'm going to regret living my life, and now a fucking _wall _just attempted to murder me. A _wall._" England continued to mumble on and on.

America sat staring at his former mentor, who was cursing the wall, the ghosts, and whoever worked at this "damned carnival" to high hell. And without noticing anything, the American began laughing.

Iggy stopped rambling on and on for a second to look at him. "W-what?"

America wiped a tear from his eye. "Sorry, sorry! You're just...so funny...hehe..." The American continued laughing and the Englishman, unbeknownst to himself, smiled and started laughing with him. As their laughter died down, America sighed.

"Now what," he said. It was a statement, not a question, as he stared up at the barbed, dangerous wall merely inches from his face, as if at any moment it would lunge and try to rip them to shreds again.

England shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

The two sat in silence for a while. America leaned back against the wall, and every few seconds, stole a glance towards England. The Brit sighed.

"America, if you have something to tell me, just say it," he said. America beamed.

"You sure?"

"Yes," England replied with a roll of his eyes, "I'm sure."America then twiddled his thumbs.

"I know you don't want to tell me who you're in love with," America began, looking out into the distance, "but could you...at the very least...tell me _about_ him or her?" The American felt sick to his stomach at the thought of it being _anyone. _He quickly brushed the thought off, though. "Please?"

England's eyes softened and sighed, leaning against the wall behind them as well and staring uneasily at the barbed wall ahead of them. "You never give up, do you," he breathed. America turned to England, who furrowed his eyebrows at the younger, blue-eyed nation before sighing again. "I suppose there is no harm in telling you _about _him. Just no facial or physical features, okay?"

America smiled widely. "Sure!" _Yesss! _

England leaned back and closed his eyes. "He's extremely kind. Too kind, if you ask me, the exact opposite of myself. He's got the instinct to leap without looking, to help without expecting anything in return. Sure, he's an around-the-clock idiot, but he's also...he's also...," the Brit paused to collect himself, then smiling, said, "...absolutely _obnoxious._ But I guess that's what I love about him. He's got a massive ego, one so large that it could fill an entire room with its largeness if egos could be objects, and he always..."

England opened his eyes to stare at America, who was listening intently and–_was that a note pad in his hands?–_paused to collect himself. America nodded for the Brit to go on.

Iggy, unknowingly, had moved his hand onto America's. "...sees right through me, whenever I try to hide anything. If I'm sad and hiding behind a veneer of anger, he'll know it in an instant. If I'm depressed and acting like I'm happy, he knows."America looked down at England's hand over his, and widened his eyes slightly.

"Um, Iggy?"

England paused. "Yes?"

"Your...hand...um," America pointed downward with his pen, and England quickly retracted.

"Sorry," England sighed. America smiled.

"No problem! I know you're scared; you can hold my hand anytime!" England fell over anime-style. _Stupid! You can't read the atmosphere at all!_

America happily finished scribbling in his notes. Then he turned to England.

"Hey, can I ask a question about him?" the American asked. England cocked an eyebrow.

"It depends," he answered.

"Okay, well," America couldn't stop himself from asking. It was as if a new kind of force had taken over, and was making him ask this. "Does he tend to give up easily?"

The Brit chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully, then smiled. "No," he answered. "Never."

America smiled and jotted that down on his note pad too before chucking it into a random pocket of his bomber jacket. The American looked around, and noticed something.

"England!" America gasped, pointing. England turned in the direction that the other man was pointing in, and saw it. A vent, just big enough to crawl in.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," the Brit moaned, and America laughed.

"Only way out," he said, and pried the cover away quite easily. "Huh. Looks like this is a part of the set up. Let's go." America crawled through and looked behind. When he was sure England had gotten through (and returned the cover) America began crawling through until he saw an opening. He crawled faster, jumping out of the vent when he saw it. England jumped out, too, and the pair did not expect what met their eyes.

There were mirrors. Everywhere. And each one held a seriously gross version of themselves. America raised an eyebrow and smashed one of the mirrors.

"H-hey, don't do that; it's not–ah!" the last bit was directed to the mirror, which had somehow regenerated itself. America reeled back and hid behind England.

"I'm scared," he squeaked. England sighed, trying to ignore the grotesque images of themselves in the mirror.

"So how do we–?"

His voice was cut off when someone spoke. _"Scared of your own reflection, are you...? Heheheheheeee...let's spice things up, shall we?" _Then the room flashed red for a second, and the reflections were somehow out of the mirrors, heading towards them.

England and America sat in the middle of the room, trembling. "Seriously! When I get my hands on that engineer, I swear I will–!" America was interrupted when England began pulling him around in a desperate attempt to dodge the attacks thrown from, er...themselves. The Brit then caught sight of a broken mirror in the back, one that wasn't regenerating.

"There!" he shouted, and the two made a mad dash for the opening and jumped through, panting.

"I have...had...ugh, just...about...enough of this...nonsense!" England gasped, taking in huge gulps of air. America could only nod in response. The two got up and looked around, to find that they were in some sort of control room.

They turned around and their mouths hung agape as Russia, smiling and sweet as ever, pulled off his headphones and said, "Oh my. It seems you've found your way into my lair. I'm going to have to punish you two...kolkolkolkolkol..."

"_THAT WAS __**YOU **__THIS ENTIRE TIME?" _

_**~GuessingGame~**_

America and England exited the Haunted House from the back, and America sighed. "Man, am I glad to be out of there."

The Brit nodded. "Indeed. A Haunted House all under the control of _Russia? _I'm kind of surprised we made it out _alive._" America only nodded and smiled in agreement, then reached for his phone as it started ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Japan," America greeted.

"How are you two?" the Japanese man asked. "Having fun?"

America smiled. "Uh, more like nearly got murdered in a haunted house that was run by Russia. Can you believe it? _Russia._"

Japan felt a vein pop out of his neck. _I told him not to overdo it..._ "O-oh? Is that so...?" Japan asked.

America completely missed the venom dripping from the Japanese man's words. "Yeah! So what's with you?"

Japan shrugged on the other end. "Nothing much, really. Hungary-chan and I rode on a couple of rides and played a few games. The height of the excitement, however, was probably when Hungary beat Prussia-san up for kissing Austria-san, and slapped Austria-san for kissing him back," Japan laughed. "It was rather entertaining. You should have seen it. Austria claims he didn't kiss him back... but I saw it, and so did she. If that wasn't kissing him back, I don't know what is." Japan rambled, then stopped. _Gah! I showed my yaoi fanboy side! _He panicked, wondering what America would say, and trying to think up an excuse, when the American laughed on the other end.

"Ha ha! Must have ben funny! Well, Iggy and I are going to head over to the games. See you later," America chuckled. Japan sighed in relief.

"Alright," Japan said, hanging up. He inhaled, then exhaled slowly. "That boy really can't read a situation, can he?" Then, reaching for his cell phone once again, dialed France's number. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"France?"

"_Oui?" _came the Frenchman's reply.

"Your plan, surprisingly, has failed. I had much faith in it. It is alright, though," Japan said. "I have a new plan that I had thought up just in case this one failed." He paused.

"And neither you nor Canada are going to like it."

_**~GuessingGame~**_

America hummed softly to himself as he unlocked his hotel room and then plopped down onto the bed. Today had been a pretty fun day, if you cut out the Russia/Death House thing. The American pulled out his notepad and chuckled, feeling proud of himself. Maybe he _could _figure out who this person England loved so much was after all. The paper looked something like this:

_**Wednesday Investigation :D**_

_In Ferris Wheel, England proved unbreakable once again. (Iggy, why do you have to be so cold? DX)_

_Haunted House–Gathered some useful information. *break dance*_

_1.) Subject is too kind and is the opposite of Iggy. _

_2.) Is an "around-the-clock idiot". (Who do I know that's like that? Hm...)_

_3.) Is obnoxious and has a big ego. (Now, I know that I know someone like that...come on, think...! *brain short-circuits*)_

_4.) Always sees right through him. (How...sweet. *twitches in agitation for some reason*)_

_5.) Doesn't give up easily. (Gah! No one comes to mind at all!)_

_Today's Conclusion–Could figure it out. Maybe._

America tossed the note pad to the floor and discarded his bomber jacket, lying on the bed for a while and trying to think of someone that fit that description. Thinking of nothing, he groaned and headed to the shower. _I need to clear my head, _the American thought. _I don't think I know anyone like that!_

Little did he know, he did. A little bit too well.

_**~GuessingGame~**_

**Ow...my arm hurts. But! I liked this chapter. Sort of. Epic Russia is epic. And next time:**

**Japan unleashes a plan that **_**literally **_**takes everything up a notch. Like seriously. I'm not even going to lie. It involves Jealous!Canada and EvenMoreJealousNow! America. And some of you might want to kill me after you read the next chapter, so I'm just gonna hide behind this crate of tomatoes. *hides* **

***pokes head back out* OH I FORGOT. AMERICA FINALLY GETS A CLUE. HA. HA. HA. *hides again***

**England: *sigh* Stay tuned...*hides behind crate of tomatoes too***

**Me: And I swear there will be more Franada next chapter...*sweatdrop***


	6. Question Not An Update

_**Question**_

**Hello, this is Paiges. ^^ **

**This is not an update, sadly. I just wanted to know something. Can y'all still read chapters 4 and 5? I'm trying to read them right now for reference, but whenever I press my story (when I'm logged out) it says that there are only 3 chapters and only 22 reviews, when there are 38 reviews and 5 chapters. But when I'm logged in, I can read them all perfectly fine, and when I click on the little thing that says 22 reviews, it shows all 38. What's up with that? **

**This is rather upsetting for me because I worked really hard on Chapters 4 and 5. **

**Can all of you still read them? **

**Maybe it's just my computer, but I'm sitting here panicking right now, extremely worried. EXTREMELY. And so is America. **

**Anyway, the question: Can you still read Chapters 4 and 5?**

**~Worried-Out-Of-Her-Mind Blank Paiges. T.T**


	7. The Jealousy Method

***sighs* God, I am SO relieved that Chapters 4 and 5 weren't deleted! It almost made me lose my will to continue writing this...(Seriously...I was lying on the ground in utter failure and my brother was just like, "Writers..." xD lol)**

**Thanks for all of the marvelous reviews! Made me squeal like a happy fangirl! :D**

***waves white flag* I surrender. Don't. Kill. Me.**

**Italy: *waves white flag too* Ve! We surrender, ve~!**

**This chapter is less focused on the funny, by the way...*scratches back of head***

_Chapter 6: The Jealousy Factor_

_Wednesday, at the Carnival..._

France had the phone to his ear, not believing what he was hearing. His mouth didn't know whether to be wet or dry. The Frenchman blinked, then laughed in monotone. "Um, Japan? That isn't funny...what's your real plan? S-seriously_..._" There was silence for a couple of seconds, before Japan sighed and broke it.

"I know you don't like the idea, France-san, but–"

"_You mean you're seriously going to make me do it?" _France shouted, and Japan had to pull the cell phone away from his ear in order for him to not lose his ability to hear. The Frenchman sounded like he was hyperventilating, and Canada was staring at him like he had just gone nuts.

"France, are you okay?" the Canadian asked. France shook his head.

"I'm not doing it, Japan!" France stubbornly resisted.

Japan sighed on the other end. "France, this will all work out for everyone, even you. We are using the jealousy factor here. I am sure that you are familiar with it?" France calmed down and caught his breath, placing his free hand on his hip.

"But of course I am familiar with the jealousy factor! This is France you're talking to, _mon cher, _the master of love!" France announced, momentarily forgetting about Japan's extremely absurd plan.

"Then you know how this will all work out in the end," the Japanese man responded, and France scowled. "You will get Canada-san, and America-san and England-san will get each other in the end. This is how the jealousy factor works." He paused. "Most of the time."

France sighed. "That's all I have to do?"

Japan nodded on the other end. "Yes. It shouldn't be difficult for someone like you. And you only have to do it long enough so that America can get a good glimpse of what is happening. And Canada, too. It won't be pretty for a while, but I know it will all work out in the end."

France cursed under his breath. "Fine! I hope you know that you have just killed me, Japan." France shivered, feeling the aura of Japan's creepy smile through the phone.

"I know," he answered. "See you later."

The Japanese man hung up the phone, and France, for once, was _not _looking forward to the next plan.

_**~GuessingGame~**_

On Thursday Morning, America, bright and chipper as ever, raced down the hallway towards the World Conference Room, late yet again. He had a hamburger in his hand and a goofy smile on his face when he burst into the Conference Room, once again met with various "hello"s, but more irritated expressions.

"Morning!" the American greeted, taking a seat, once again, by England. How did the seat next to Iggy always seem to be available? America shrugged the thought off and organized his documents in front of him, then turned to England and whispered, "Deja vu much, Iggy?"

England turned to stare at the American in pure annoyance. The blue-eyed nation grinned triumphantly. "What? You're surprised that I know what deja vu means?"

The Brit rolled his eyes and turned back to Germany, who was currently speaking. "No, surprised that you know two words of French." America pouted, then placed his elbows on the table and his chin in his palm and attempted to pay attention to Germany while trying not to fall asleep. England smiled fondly, then turned back to the German.

The meeting dragged on and on. America was grateful when Germany announced that it was time for lunch break. America leaped out of his seat and grabbed his lunch sack, heading towards the door when Japan blocked the exit.

The American blinked. "Uh, hi Japan," he greeted. "You need something?"

Japan smiled, looking over the American's shoulder to make sure France had stopped England from exiting the room as well. "Well, I would like to discuss a rather...um, _important _topic with you..."

_**~GuessingGame~**_

France placed a hand on England's shoulder, causing him to start. The Brit turned around and glared at the Frenchman, but immediately stopped when he saw the serious look on France's face. The blonde looked around uneasily, then whispered, "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, _Angleterre, _but it's for your own good." The Frenchman glanced over the Brit's shoulder to look at Japan, who was currently stalling America at the left doorway. His eyes then shifted over to Hungary, who was stalling Canada over at the right doorway. Both America and Canada's backs were turned. Perfect.

France gulped as he kept his eyes on them.

England raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Francis?" The Frenchman tapped his fingers on the desk, waiting for the signal. Then, Japan and Hungary winked at him at the same time, and France noted with a sudden sense of horror that it was all up to him now.

France leaned down and, cupping England's chin in his hand, pulled him into a seriously forced kiss, and, with an extra amount of effort, managed to make roses fly out of nowhere. The Frenchman struggled to keep his and England's lips locked, what with all of England's silent screams and hits of protest.

France opened his eyes half-way to see that America and Canada were already staring at the scene. God, it was hard to keep England still!

When the two twin countries had finally run out of the Conference Room, France pulled away from England, breathing heavily and turned to glare at Japan.

"I hope you're happy!" he snarled, and Japan sighed.

"I told you; it will all work out in the end," the black-haired man stated calmly. Hungary sighed.

"But you have to admit, Japan, that wasn't fun," she admitted. Japan looked at her, then nodded sullenly.

"Yeah."

"Can somebody _please _tell me why the bloody hell France just _kissed _me!" England shouted, feeling ignored. The Frenchman sighed and turned to him

"I am sorry for invading you, England, but–"

"Sorry, my arse!" the Brit shouted. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" England was very obviously pissed off, wiping his lips with the sleeve of his suit, face red from either embarrassment or anger. Most definitely the latter.

France sighed. "England, this was all part of Japan's plan to get you and America together." At these words, England's face flushed.

"I-I don't w-want to be with that...git...," the Englishman lamely retorted. France, Hungary, and Japan all sighed at the same time, muttering something along the lines of, "Tsundere..." under their breaths. Japan crossed the room and placed a comforting hand on England's shoulder.

"It's alright, England-san. Everything will turn out okay. After all," the Japanese man smiled warmly, despite the fact that he was secretly feeling guilty, "we _are _using the jealousy method."

_**~GuessingGame~**_

Canada raced down the hallway, holding Kumajirou close, using him to soak up the tears falling from his eyes. The tiny polar bear looked up irritatingly at its Master, but its eyes softened as it saw his state. The Canadian ran on until he could no longer, and collapsed onto the floor, leaning back against the wall for support. He dug his head into Kumajirou's back, and the little bear sighed.

"Canada...," he called, and said man blinked in surprise and turned the bear to face him.

"You...you remembered my name," the Canadian said between sniffles. The bear rolled its eyes and wiped a couple more tears off of Canada's face with his paw.

"Of course I did," the polar bear sighed, sitting down in the Canadian's lap once he was sure that all of the tears were gone. "I love you. You're my master, and have been for quite some time." Canada blinked and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Kumajirou...," he began, "I just...I don't know what to do anymore."

"This about France?" the bear asked, and the Canadian, flushed, nodded. The little white bear sighed.

"Get over him," Kumajirou said softly, placing his paw over his master's hand.

"I-I can't," Canada sobbed, his voice cracking. "I-I _love _him, Kumajirou! I...nng..." He began wiping his tears away with his sleeves once again, and the little bear sighed for the umpteenth time that day. But it wasn't out of annoyance. It was out of pity.

"That bastard," Kumajirou muttered under his breath. Canada blinked at his bear's choice of words. When had he learned that? The bear turned back to Canada and wiped away the remainder of his tears once again.

"Now, _you...,_" the polar bear began, "are the best, bravest, and frankly, most courageous country I have ever met. And if France can't see that, I'll make him see it."

Canada stared at Kumajirou in surprise. He had no idea that his bear, the one that supposedly always forgot his name, held this much love and respect fo him. Kumajirou smiled and winked.

"Don't you worry your little butt. I'm going to make him see."

Canada blinked, then broke out into a huge beam, hugging his bear tightly. "I love you, Kumajirou! Thank you so much!" The bear felt a vein pop out of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just don't suffocate me!" he yelled, but was smiling nevertheless. Canada had always taken good care of him; now it was his turn.

_That damn French bastard..._ Kumajirou's eyes twinkled with an evil glow as Canada hugged him. _...is going to pay very dearly for breaking __**this bear's **__master's heart._

_**~GuessingGame~**_

_I can't breathe._

America heard his footsteps clanging on the cool, hard marble of the building's hallway. He didn't know where he was going; he didn't care. The American's bomber jacket suddenly felt intensely heavy, and, leaning against the wall, he slumped against it, breathing heavily.

_Why?_

America sat there, panting and out of breath, for...how long had it been? Was he missing the meeting? _Fuck it. _Every second seemed like a minute, every minute seemed like an hour...every hour seemed like a day. The American brought his hands up to his face, and widened his eyes in realization.

_I'm crying, _he thought, removing Texas from his face and feeling the wet skin underneath. His blue eyes shook, and America leaned back against the wall. _What's wrong with me...? Why am I getting so worked up over the fact that France and England are..._

The American bit his bottom lip to keep a whimper from escaping his lips. The tears continued to cascade down his face, his shoulders shook, and his heart...his heart...

_It feels like...like it's being ripped into tiny pieces, _America thought, clenching the area where his heart supposedly was, his vision blurred by the tears. _My heart feels like it's shattered. But...Iggy...I swore that, the entire time I was trying to find out who he was in love with..._

_I swore that I would be __**happy, **__no matter who his special someone turned out to be. _

_Because...I'm supposed to be the hero, right?_

America sat up suddenly, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve as flashes of memory burst right in front of him. Watching that movie. Eating Dinner together. The tiny tracer. The Ferris Wheel. The Haunted House. _Everything..._

The American gasped loudly as a thought struck him on the head. _I didn't do it just...out of curiosity, _he realized. _I really was...irritated. But...why?_

America closed his eyes and began thinking of Iggy. His smiling face, his blush, his touch...The American slowly opened his eyes as he came to a realization.

_England..._

While watching that movie, America remembered watching the Brit instead, rather than focusing on it. Check one.

The dancing lessons England gave him shortly afterwards; they made America feel so happy. Check two.

The tracer, telling him England's crush was male. His heart had unknowingly leaped. Check three.

The kiss in the Ferris Wheel; the American realized that he had butterflies in his stomach. Check four.

Being scared with the Brit in the Haunted House, then laughing about it together afterwards...Nothing ever felt so right. Check five.

Finding out who England's true love was...finding out that it wasn't _him..._

Check six.

The American blushed as he finished the check-list in his head, wiping away a few more stray tears. He repeated the thought in his head, over and over again, until the words sunk in, penetrating his flesh, his soul, his heart.

_I'm in love...with Arthur Kirkland. England. The personified UK._

America winced at the words that, involuntarily, came next.

_And I'm too late._

_**~GuessingGame~**_

***gets various objects thrown at her* Ow! Stop it! I–ow! This story hasn't even ended yet and you're bombarding me with–WTF, IS THAT A NUKE? *dodges***

**...I liked the part with Kumajirou in it. And, yes, America has realized his feelings for dear Iggy-san...but not in the way you wanted it, eh~? Don't worry...this ain't the end.**

**And yes. I. Suck. At. Describing. Kisses. Cuz I'm 13. I've never been kissed, don't plan to. *sighs***

***dodges objects* THIS ISN'T THE END, SO STAY TUNED AND–OW!–DON'T BE MAD~! PLEASE? *hides in crate of tomatoes with England and Italy***

**R-review? Please? *pulls out America and makes him do the kicked puppy look***


	8. Reasons and Revelations

**Thank you all so much for the fabulous reviews! ...I, therefore, shall write once again! *pulls out pen and waves it around***

**England: Uh...you use the computer...**

**Me: Whatever. By the way, I wasn't too satisfied with this chapter, but oh well. And I might not update tomorrow (T.T) because it's Sunday and I have to spend time with my family...the family that calls me "seclusive" because I'm always on the computer and lock my doors and everything...*sighs***

_Chapter 7: Reasons and Revelations _

America and Canada walked back into the conference room through separate doors, America entering from the right, and Canada entering from the left. Though nobody noticed Canada (aside from France, who fidgeted in his seat as the Canadian took his seat, uncomfortably, next to him), everyone acknowledged America.

As per usual he was all smiles and happiness, but it was very hard to miss his red and puffy eyes, although most of it was concealed behind Texas. The American, mock-cheerfully, slid into the seat next to England, trying with all of his might not to break down and cry right then and there.

For once, the United States of America did not want to be noticed at a World Conference. The meeting droned on and on, everyone was fighting, no one was agreeing, everything was supposedly _normal— _and yet, everything felt so _wrong, _because America was being quiet. No words. No ranting. No nothing. Trying to slide down into his seat and become invisible like Canada, even.

Everyone felt it. The meeting was going exactly the same as it usually did.

And yet it was different on so many levels.

_**~GuessingGame~**_

America trudged back to the hotel exhausted. He hadn't even stopped by McDonald's for a hamburger, let alone a milkshake. He hadn't eaten since this morning, but surprisingly, the American didn't care. Shoving open the door to the hotel, he swiftly pressed the up button on the elevator controls and waited sullenly. _I seriously can't breathe, _America thought as the elevator doors hissed open and he stepped inside. Once the doors hissed open again, he stepped out and ran to his room, unlocking it and stepping inside.

America was just about to slump over to the bed when he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Are you all right, America-san?" Japan asked, sipping tea casually on the couch. Hungary was beside him, taking a bite out of some sort of muffin and drinking tea as well.

"Of course he is well," the Hungarian woman replied to the stoic Japanese man. "I mean...why _wouldn't _he be, hmm?"

America sat staring. "_HOW THE HELL DID YOU TWO GET INTO MY HOTEL ROOM! AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING THERE ACTING LIKE IT'S PERFECTLY __**NORMAL?**__" _The American screamed, sinking down into a nearby seat. Hungary and Japan raised an eyebrow at the blue-eyed nation.

"We came in through the window. You forgot to lock it once again, America-san," Japan explained in a scarily calm manner.

"You seem to be a little...on edge today, don't you think?" Hungary asked, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief. America caught his breath and calmed down, looking at the floor.

"Am...am I?" he asked, desperately wishing he had a hamburger in his hands at that moment.

Japan nodded. "Well, you did just yell at us. It's not normal. For you, I mean." The black-haired man took another sip of his tea and sighed. "Do you plan on seeing England-san today?" _Don't be too forward...give it time...America-san is a type of tsundere, too, so just be careful..._

America blinked and raised his head to look at Japan. Then he laughed. It was meant to sound genuine, but even a fly could tell that it was heavily forced. "Why would I see that old man today? I mean...we were just at a conference, and...we aren't exactly friends..ah ha ha..." The American scratched the back of his head, chuckling.

Japan felt a vein popping out of his neck. _Tsunderes...why is it that I always try to help __**tsunderes**__? _"Really? I thought you two were friends, considering how you always seem to enjoy each other's company," the Japanese man stated calmly, though he was growing impatient. Hungary nodded in agreement.

America's breath hitched in his throat. "Well, I...er...Japan, I..."

The Japanese man raised an eyebrow once again at the younger nation. _Say it already, baka tsundere. _Hungary cut in.

"So you have no feelings towards England at all?" she asked, taking another bite out of her cake. Japan inwardly panicked. _Too forward, Hungary-san...! Much too forward! _America blinked, opened his mouth, closed it, smiled, and then frowned.

"I...," the American began, and Japan was taking aback as he saw the tears cascading down the younger country's face. The American sniffled and forced a smile. "Oh, no...I...um...sorry." America wiped his face with his sleeve, still trying to smile. "Uh, I...Sorry to cause you any trouble, you guys..I'm just...oh, God, what's...," America's voice cracked here, "...what's wrong with me?"

Japan nodded in understanding. He turned to Hungary and mouthed, 'Initiate Phase Seven'. The Hungarian woman nodded and left the room, leaving the two male countries alone. The Japanese man sighed and ran a hand through his black locks.

"You're in love with him, aren't you, America?" Japan asked calmly, his eyes boring into America's, seeing right through him. America blinked, then failed at choking back a sob.

Then, the hamburger-lover nodded. "I didn't realize it until today. I'm...," he sniffled and paused, "...sorry to cause you so much trouble, Japan." America took off his bomber jacket and used it to wipe his nose and face.

"It's no trouble at all, America-san," Japan said, crossing the room to sit next to America, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone needs someone beside them when treating a broken heart, right?" America looked at the Japanese man, who smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Japan," America said, once again forcing a smile.

The two sat there in a companionable silence before Japan heard a tiny crackle in his ear. He pressed the tiny, almost invisible communication device in his ear with his middle finger and pointer finger, and waited for the response.

"Scene for Phase Seven complete, Japan," Hungary said, and Japan nodded, turning off the device. He turned to America.

"Ne, America," Japan said. The American craned his neck to look at him.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Come with me," the Japanese man said softly, though there was a bit of a demanding tone in his voice. "There's something I want you to see."

_**~GuessingGame~**_

Hungary stared down England in his hotel room, who raised a bushy eyebrow at her in return.

"What do you want?" the Englishman asked, taking a sip of his tea and taking a seat on his couch.

"I want to talk to you about America," Hungary stated coolly, and she watched in satisfaction as the Brit's calm demeanor vanished and was quickly replaced by a strong sense of uneasiness.

_**~GuessingGame~**_

Kumajirou glared daggers (if that was possible for a polar bear) at the Frenchman, who was twitching in his seat and trying to focus on folding his laundry. The blonde man had no idea how the hell Canada's bear got into his hotel room, but he was seriously starting to creep him out...

"K-Kumakichi...what do you want?"

"My name," the white bear stated, walking up to the sitting Frenchman and shoving a paw in his face, "is fucking _Kumajirou, _you fucking asshole!" France blinked and stared at the white bear, whose eyes were glowing with an evil glow.

"Okay...Kumajirou..uh, what is it you want, _mon ami?_" France attempted to smile, despite how terrified he was. Kumajirou glared even harder.

"I ain't your _friend, _you French pervert!" the polar bear hissed, and France let out a squeak of terror. "I came to talk to you about something."

The Frenchman twitched and set his laundry aside. "W-w-what about...?"

Kumajirou smirked heavily. "...You broke my Master's heart, you damn twat! Now I want to hear why!"

_**~GuessingGame~**_

England continued sipping his tea, trying to keep his composure in front of the Hungarian woman currently folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"There is nothing to discuss about America," the Brit responded icily, setting his teacup on its small plate and placing it on the coffee table in front of him. Hungary frowned.

"I think there is," she replied, just as coldly. "I just want to know one thing."

England turned to her and, not getting up from his spot on the couch, met her gaze with exactly the same amount of danger. "I cannot guarantee that I will answer your question, but you may ask," he said, taking out his handkerchief and dabbing at certain areas around his mouth.

Hungary crossed the room to sit in the chair across from the Brit and fixed him with a venomous stare. "I want to know _exactly _how you feel about America."

_**~GuessingGame~**_

France stared at the little bear, who had his arms crossed and was currently staring him down. France immediately gritted his teeth.

"What do you mean, _broke his heart? _I don't even...," the blonde paused, the polar bear's words registering in his mind. "Wait, you mean...Canada actually...loves me?" France widened his eyes. This comment was met with a hit upside the head using a random book that had appeared in Kumajirou's paws.

"Of _course, _he's in love with you! How dense can you be? Some King of Love!" the white bear scoffed and France rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't...mean..."

Kumajirou hit the Frenchman's head again. "What, do you enjoy playing at my master's heart? Do you _know _how many times he thought he had you, and how many times he was shot down?" The bear huffed angrily, and France stared at it, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Just how do you feel about my master, you damned Frenchman?" Kumajirou yelled, tossing the book to the floor and glaring at him. "And you better not lie, you frog!"

_**~GuessingGame~**_

England glared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," Hungary retorted. "How long have you been in denial?"

The Brit scowled and furrowed his bushy eyebrows. Then he pressed his fingers to his temples in order to ward off the threatening headache. "I'm not in denial. I'm telling the truth."

"Judging by the pink stained on your cheeks, I am led to believe that you are not," the Hungarian woman replied, snickering. England blinked.

"Whatever!" he hissed. "I don't see why I need to tell you; _you_, of all people should know how I feel!" Hungary nodded.

"You're right; I do know how you feel about America. I just want to hear you say it out loud," she stated, grabbing a cup of tea. _Tsundere. _

The Brit twitched. "Why should I do that? If you already know, then it is not absolutely necessary-"

"He left you," Hungary said, feeling a slight pang of regret as the Brit's face faltered. _He's a tsundere, _she thought. _I...have to go deep._

England struggled to find words. "W...wha..."

The Hungarian woman found the strength to look at him again. "He left you, didn't he? How must that have felt for you? How long have you been in denial?" She winced, never knowing she could be so...harsh. _It's for the greater good._

The Englishman's face lost its confidence and was replaced by a look of sheer hurt.

"Maybe that's _why _he left you, hm?" Hungary took a sip of her tea and fixed her gaze on the green-eyed nation once again. "Always denying things, even the simplest things...like _love?_"

"_Sh-shut up!"_

_**~GuessingGame~**_

France met the tiny polar bear's gaze with an equal amount of venom now.

"Why should I tell you?" the Frenchman spat. Kumajirou narrowed his eyes even more.

"'Cause I'm going to beat the goddamn crap out of you if you don't!" the polar bear shouted, pointing another paw in the Frenchman's face. France closed his eyes and sighed.

"...I didn't..._want _to break his heart, Kumajirou," the blonde nation's voice was barely above a whisper.

Kumajirou scoffed. "Well, sorry to tell you this, _Francis, _but you already did." France winced at the polar bear's statement.

When a heavy silence fell over them, the polar bear snorted and placed his paws on his hips. "Well, is that your answer?" France looked up and stared at the bear in confusion. Kumajirou's face twisted into a frown.

"You _don't _love Canada? Ha! What am I saying? Of _course _you don't," Kumajirou spat harshly, not caring what he was saying anymore. "After all, he's only the boy you raised. He's only the boy that's always been there for you, cared for you, worried about you twenty-four-fucking-seven!" The polar bear laughed coldly.

"Yeah," he said, "all that, and you don't love him! No, wait, I don't think you _ever _loved Canada!"

"_Shut __**up, **__you fucking polar bear!" _

_**~GuessingGame~**_

England breathed heavily. If he hadn't been so pissed off, he would have refrained from yelling at a woman, but Hungary had just crossed the line.

"You don't know _anything! _I never wanted him to leave! Ever! Every single time that American idiot walks out a _door, _I get terrified because it always feels like he's gone! Like I'm never going to see him again!" England didn't notice that he had stood up, that he was crying. In fact, the Brit could care less.

"I...he...when he left, I..I died inside. There was nothing I could say, nor do. I swore," here, England's voice cracked, "..I swore that I would hold no feelings towards him. And I tried. I really did. But...ah, God...damn it!"

The Brit sank down into the couch and held his head in his hands. His shoulders shook from crying. Hungary looked on in pity, feeling bad that she had let loose such a thing.

"I didn't mean to, Hungary, really!" the Englishman cried, wiping his face with his handkerchief. "I didn't mean...to get so deeply involved...and I didn't mean to expect his presence day in and day out, and get lonely when he wasn't around to bother me. I...I didn't mean to start noticing every little thing about him, I..." England sniffled and blushed.

"_I didn't mean to fall in love with that American git!" _

_**~GuessingGame~**_

Something in France snapped. The blonde had already had enough of all of this.

"What do you know?" the Frenchman snapped. "I have been in denial for fucking years! And you think I don't love Canada? If he was in danger, I would give up my status as a nation if it meant keeping him safe! Canada is more important to me than my own life, goddammit!" France shouted in the stoic polar bear's face.

"You know what?" The blonde Frenchman announced, throwing his hands up in the air and standing. "I don't care anymore! I don't need you to bring me out of my denial, and guess why?" France sucked in his breath.

"_I. Love. Canada," _he burst out, then folded his arms, grinning smugly. Kumajirou looked up at the Frenchman, and, for the first time, smiled.

"Finally," the polar bear muttered.

_**~GuessingGame~**_

England panted by the time he had finished his rant. A smile played on Hungary's lips. The Englishman raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Japan," the Hungarian woman called, "what's his face look like? I wanna see it."

The Brit gasped as the door to his hotel room creaked open, revealing Japan, smiling calmly, and America, who was staring at him, looking absolutely dumbfounded.

And for once, both America and England were at a loss for words.

_**~GuessingGame~**_

Kumajirou smirked heavily. "Hey, Canada! I hope you haven't already fainted out there."

France widened his eyes, then let out a tiny squeak of surprise as said Canadian slowly pushed the door open, eyes shaking slightly. Canada was looking at France as if he had just told him that the Earth was actually in the shape of a unicorn.

"_M-merde._"

_**~GuessingGame~**_

**CLIIIFHANGER, HANGING FROM A CLIIIIF! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFFHANGER! *shot***

**Ow! That hurt. ^^ Anyway, this chapter was okay-ish...I'm kind of afraid, cuz the next chapter could very well be the last, and if so, I'm sad, because this story was oodles of fun to write.**

**But there might be a bonus chapter...maybe...perhaps...**

**Oh, btw, "Merde" means "shit"...I think...**

**America: Waah! I wanted to see how it ends!**

**Me: You already know how it ends...*sigh***

**Reviews are love? *hopeful look***


	9. All's Well That Ends Well

**All right, you guys...ya'll knew this day would come. D:**

**Here it is. The very last chapter.**

**Thank you for all of your marvelous reviews. I never would have been able to update daily if it wasn't for you. Thank you for supporting me in my first actual chaptered story (besides Tire Swing Romance). All of your reviews made me feel so blessed; once again, thank you lots! **

***huggles* I'm kind of sad it's over though. Perhaps I might add a short little bonus chapter...? *shrugs***

_Chapter 8: All's Well That Ends Well...Kind Of_

England opened his mouth, then closed it again, trying to find the right things to say in the void of blackness that was now his brain. By the looks of it, America seemed to be doing the exact same thing. Hungary smirked, and Japan scratched the back of his head, the awkward tension getting to him.

A few minutes of silence hung in the air, and then, abruptly, the Brit ran out of the room, shoving both America and Japan aside. "Idiots!" he shouted, face flushed. America stared after the Englishman's slowly disappearing form, and when it finally registered, ran after him.

"I-Iggy! Hey, wait up!"

Japan and Hungary smiled as the two left the room, then, when they both were completely out of sight, the Hungarian woman began beating her fists against the Japanese man's chest playfully. "Idiot, Japan! Why did you make me say all of those mean things to England! I seriously feel really bad about this! Everyone knows you never mention the Revolutionary War to England..."

Japan chuckled and held his hands up in the air in self-defense. "But you got the job done. Don't worry; I'm sure Arthur-san will understand after we explain everything to him."

Hungary smiled and stopped hitting him. Then she sighed. "Yeah, but...making him confess wasn't fun. You should have seen the look on England's face...I had no idea I could be so cold."

Japan sighed too. Then, the shadows of a smile played on his lips. "Would it make you feel better if I said that it was all in the name of yaoi?" The Hungarian woman turned to him and chuckled.

"In the name of yaoi," she cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

Japan smiled. "In the name of yaoi."

_**~GuessingGame~**_

France stuttered. No doubt, this had all been part of Japan and Hungary's plan, but it kind of ticked him off that they didn't warn him beforehand. Canada stared at France, not knowing what to say either. Kumajirou quickly grabbed a piece of cake in the kitchen, then sat on the couch to watch the show. After approximately four minutes of nothing but staring, the Canadian was the first to break the silence.

"Y-you...love me...?" he asked, eyes wide and slightly shaking. France stuttered again. _Oh, well. Nowhere to go now..._

"Of course," France sighed, looking anywhere but at Canada and running a hand through his hair, blushing. "I mean...why wouldn't I? You're..." France paused, then sighed once more, turning to face the Canadian.

"You're _amazing, _Canada," the Frenchman stated softly, scratching the back of his head with his hand. "In so many ways." Canada felt his heartbeat quicken, and then, without knowing it, began to cry again. Kumajirou made sure he was getting this all on tape (because if he wasn't, he would have to answer to a certain Hungarian later on).

"H-hey! Don't cry!" France ran up to the sobbing Canadian and took him in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Canada said softly into the Frenchman's shoulder. "I love you too, France." France grinned madly and was glad that, because of their current position, Canada couldn't see it. Suddenly, the blonde nation pulled away and captured Canada in a soft, meaningful kiss (but not without a tiny "meep!" from a certain Canadian).

France was the first to pull away. "Is this your idea of a happy ending, my sweet little Canada?" Said man smiled and pressed his forehead against France's.

"No," the Canadian said softly. France blinked in surprise. Then, Canada added, "It's much, much better."

_**~GuessingGame~**_

England burst into the Lobby and threw open the doors of the hotel, running outside. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. The Englishman had just admitted his biggest secret, his guilty pleasure...and he was pretty sure America didn't feel the same way.

England found himself in the hotel's garden, and he charged through it, desperate to just get away from it all.

"I-Iggy!" he heard a voice call from behind. The Brit widened his eyes and ran faster. _He's following me...Why the bloody hell is he following me?_

"Slow down, Iggy! You're an old man; don't strain yourself!" America called. At this, England scowled and ran faster. The American cursed under his breath. Maybe this wasn't the best time for jokes or puns.

Once America was close enough, he tackled the Brit onto the cobblestone ground of the garden, pinning him down. England looked up into the American's blue eyes and blushed, realizing their position.

"G-get off of me!" he shouted, struggling to crawl his way out from under the American's grasp.

"But if I did, you wouldn't listen to what I have to say," America stated simply, not noticing their position at all. He was holding England's hands down with his own. The Brit sighed in irritation and leaned his head back against the cobblestone, looking up at the American on top of him.

"M-make it quick," he stuttered. America nodded, then leaned down and kissed England. The Englishman's face broke out into a rosy blush before closing his eyes and kissing him back. "I...what are you...you said...despicable...nnn...git...," England muttered in between kisses, and when they were done, America pulled himself off of the blushing Brit, sitting cross-legged on the ground. The Englishman pulled himself into a sitting position and touched his lips with two fingers.

"Wha...?"

"Me, too," America stated simply, smiling that idiotic smile of his. England blinked.

"Huh...?"

America had a dab of pink on his cheeks as he looked at no flower in particular. "I love you, too," he said, and, turning back to him, added, "...Arthur."

Said man blinked some more, then blushed again. The American grinned and laughed. "If you keep blushing like that, Artie, your face is gonna be permanently red." England glared daggers at the American before launching himself at him, hitting and punching him in random areas. "Who gave you permission to call me Arthur? And 'Artie' is even more annoying than 'Iggy'! My name is either England or Arthur, got that, you bloody git?" America laughed and blocked the Englishman's hits by grabbing both of his hands and pulling him into another kiss. After it was finished, the Brit blushed again.

"So," America said, leaning his forehead against England's and intertwining their fingers, "your names are either England or Arthur, right?" Iggy narrowed his eyes at America and nodded.

America smirked. "What about 'love'?" England widened his eyes and, if possible, blushed a little bit more.

"No! You are _not _allowed to call me that, either!"

"Fine, _love_!" America laughed.

"Shut up! Bloody wanker!"

"You love it! You know you do, love!"

"_Stop calling me that!_"

_**~GuessingGame~**_

America and England decided to go back and thank Japan and Hungary, since this was all their doing. Coincidentally, so did France and Canada. Upon arriving outside Japan's door at the same time, America narrowed his eyes at France.

"Take good care of my brother, frog," he said, venom dripping from his every word. France just smiled and nodded. England looked uneasily at Canada, who smiled at him.

"Don't worry, England; I won't be that scary," the Canadian laughed. "But if you ever hurt America I swear that I will hunt you down and kill you. 'Kay?" The Brit sweat-dropped.

"O-okay," he responded, twitching. _How can he say that with such a straight face?_

America knocked on the door, and Japan opened on the fourth knock.

"Ah. Welcome back, all of you," he said, smiling and opening the door for them. "Please make yourselves at home."

Inside, Hungary and Kumajirou sat sipping tea. The polar bear glared daggers at the Frenchman, who twitched and hid behind Canada.

"Take care of Canada, France," the white bear said, sipping his tea, "or you know what happens." France nodded meekly, and Canada laughed. They all took a seat on either a couch or a chair.

"You didn't have to be so harsh on him, though, Kumajirou," Canada said softly. Kumajirou scoffed.

"He deserved it," the polar bear muttered. Canada was about to open his mouth to retort when France cut him off.

"No, he's right," the Frenchman sighed, wrapping an arm around the Canadian. "I owe a lot to him. He knocked the biggest screw in my head loose. Thank you, Kumajirou, _mon ami._" France smiled. The polar bear looked up from his tea, and, sighing, smiled back.

"You're welcome," he said. Then, Kumajirou smirked. "So the infamous France is going to be a one-man guy? Miracles do happen."

France narrowed his eyes. "Don't start."

America had his head in England's lap, the two sitting on the couch next to France and Canada's. The Brit was blushing, and, (whether he was aware of it or not) running his hands through the younger, blue-eyed nation's hair. This was something he'd wanted to do for a while.

Japan smiled. "I am very happy that you have finally found each other." Hungary nodded.

"Oh, and, um, England?" she called hesitantly, scratching the back of her head with her hand. England looked up from America and blinked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Sorry about saying all that stuff to you," the Hungarian woman said, frowning. "I know it was harsh, but..." She paused.

"_Japan made me do it!" _Hungary yelled suddenly, getting up and pointing to the Japanese man.

"Wha–?"

"Well, you did!" she huffed.

"For the greater good!" Japan argued. England laughed and waved it off with his hand.

"It's alright, Hungary, I understand," the Brit said, smiling. "And if anyone was at fault, it was me. You're a woman, and I yelled at you." Hungary chuckled.

"Okay, then," she said, sighing in relief.

Japan then cleared his throat. "America, England...there is something Hungary and I must tell you. And, partially, France and Canada." America and England blinked and looked up.

"I'm listening," America said. England nodded in agreement.

"So," Hungary began, "do you guys remember when, that one night, you were watching Spider-man..."

_**~A Few Minutes Later...~**_

"That was _you?"_

"You staged the haunted house?"

"France was the bloody engineer? I'm going to fucking murder you, Francis!"

"S-So...the kiss was faked, eh...that's kind of cruel.."

Japan held his fist up in the air to silence them all. "But in the end, you all ended up happy, didn't you?" The four nations paused.

"Yeah," America said.

"..I-I guess," England replied, blushing and looking to the floor.

Canada nodded.

"Yes," France admitted, shrugging one shoulder.

Japan and Hungary nodded simultaneously. "Then that's all that really matters," the Hungarian woman responded. Japan nodded again in agreement.

"This calls for a celebration!" the Japanese man cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "Red rice! We should make some red rice!"

"Yes!" Hungary joined him. "And call everyone! Let's make it a party!" America, England, Canada, and France all sweat-dropped as the two friends began planning every single aspect of the so-called party.

England smiled to himself. America noticed and looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "What is it, Iggy?" The Brit smiled and closed his eyes at the familiar nickname.

"I was just thinking that it was kind of funny," the Englishman chuckled, "that they all had to go through so much trouble just to get us together, and in the end, it turned out we were pining for each other the entire time." America blinked.

Then, he kissed the Brit on the forehead, who blushed. "Yeah, love, but you have to admit," America began. England looked up at him and rose an eyebrow.

"It was a pretty fun _**Guessing Game**_."

_**~GuessingGame~**_

**...Bonus Chapter is probable. **

**And once again: I feel so grateful to all of you. I love you all and I wish that this story could last forever, but it can't. :( **

**Thank you all so much.**

**LoveHateLove,**

**Blank Paiges ^^**


	10. Bonus Chappie

**...Hey, what's up? Once again, thanks for all of the outstanding reviews, and to show how happy I am, I have indeed added the Bonus Chapter. ;)**

**And ughh! I have no idea why fanfiction is doing this to me! First my story is working perfectly, then it only shows chapter 1-3, then it's working fine again...what the hell is up with that? I'm seriously pissed off! *sigh***

**Anyway, please enjoy this...thing I wrote. xD**

_Bonus Chapter: Why Can't We Just Celebrate Like Normal People?_

As promised, Hungary and Japan had indeed organized a party in celebration of the newly found couples of US/UK and Franada. They had invited everyone they knew and hosted the party at Hungary's house once all of the World Conferences were over. There was karaoke, drinking, games...everything a typical party should have. The party was occurring on a Saturday night.

Upon arrival at Hungary's residence, England stopped short at the door. America turned to him and rose an eyebrow. "Iggy, you okay?" The Brit looked down at his feet and shoved his hands in the pockets of his vest thoughtfully.

"I'm fine, America," England sighed, kicking at the ground with his feet. "I'm just kind of afraid to know exactly how many people expected us to become..you know, um..."

The American blinked. "A couple?" England, embarrassed, shoved his black newsboy cap in America's face and blushed furiously.

"How can you say it so easily...?" the Brit yelled, and America laughed.

"How can I _not? _I'm dating the most incredible person on the face of the earth," the hamburger-lover gushed, taking England's newsboy cap and placing it back on the Brit's blushing head. "Except for maybe me," America added.

England rolled his eyes and punched the American playfully. "You're terrible," he snickered. "You're the _definition _of terrible." America held up one finger and wagged it in the Brit's face.

"I've already deciphered all of your tsundere language, Iggy," America said. England rose an eyebrow.

"Tsundere...?"

"Long story. Involves Japan and a comic with a lot of porn in it–"

"_What!_"

"Anyway," America cut in, "I've already deciphered all of the meanings behind everything you say to me. For example, you just insulted me." The Brit placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah. So? I always do that," England responded, not getting the point.

Wrong thing to say.

America captured England's lips in his own, and then, after parting, said, "Exactly. England's Tsundere Language Rule Number One: Every single insult is the equivalent of 'I love you'." The American grinned idiotically, and England felt heat creeping into his face.

"It...it does not! Bloody wanker–!" America kissed him again.

"That's another insult," the American said, grinning. "I love you, too." England scowled.

America rang the doorbell to Hungary's home repeatedly.

"I'm still scared to know how many people thought we were going to end up together," England muttered, pulling his hat down over his eyes. America hummed.

"Then I guess where about to find out, aren't we," he said. It was a statement, not a question.

Hungary opened the door, finally, and smiled brightly at the two. "America! England!" Said nations waved at her, and, before the Hungarian woman could even say 'Come on in', a million other voices erupted. Poland swung the door open.

"So, like, you guys are _finally _going out?"

"Ve~! Congratulations, America and England!"

"Congratulations, you two. Italy, _stop throwing meatballs!_"

"Hey! The awesome me wants to know if you've done it yet!"

"Gilbert!"

"What, I can't ask? I can never get you in bed 'cause Hungary's guarding you twenty-four-"

"Prussia, stay the hell away from my boyfriend!"

"You two are gonna be great, aru! I just know it! Best wishes, aru!"

"So was my haunted house helpful to you two in any way? If you need anything else, I've also got handcuffs and whips...kolkolkolkolkol..."

"Ah! You're creepy, aru!"

"Is that an invitation...?"

England and America sweat-dropped as nearly everyone came and bombarded them with questions. "There's your answer," America muttered under his breath. England twitched.

"Really? I never would have guessed," he muttered back, gritting his teeth.

America and England started when France and Canada came out of nowhere and clamped them on the shoulder. "It's okay," France whispered. "They did this to us too when we walked in."

Canada nodded. "It was nice to be noticed for once, but...this was just creepy."

America held up his hand to silence the screaming crowd. "Can we come in?" The crowd all blinked in unison, then responded with several 'oh's, 'yeah's, and 'Wait, I still have a question!'s. The crowd moved over, and England and America made their way into Hungary's large house. They sat down on the couch, and everyone else followed suit.

"One question at a time," England said, rubbing his temples. Poland raised his hand.

"So...you guys _seriously _started going out?" the blond Pole asked. He was hit upside the head by an annoyed Lithuanian. Silence for a little while.

"...Yeah. So?" America said. The room was once again silent, before everyone broke out into rashes of 'Congratulations' and 'I'm so happy for you's.

Japan came into the room at that moment, Greece not far behind him. "I have set up the movies we will be watching," the Japanese man said, smiling. "Have you all eaten?" Everyone nodded. Japan smiled. "Then come into the Theater Room; yes, Prussia-san, you may bring beverages in as well."

"Hells yeah!"

"Um, ex-excuse me?" Canada said, raising his hand. Japan nodded towards him.

"Yes, Canada-san?" Japan asked, ignoring all of the 'wait, who?'s.

"What exactly will be watching, Japan?" the Canadian asked, hugging Kumajirou close, who, in turn, dug his head into his master's red button-up shirt.

Japan smiled. "Glad you asked." He and Greece went back into the Theater Room for a little while and came out with a single DVD case. "It's a romantic comedy. It's called _Guessing Game_." The Japanese man held it up, and Canada, France, America, and England all gasped as they saw the cover, which will not be disclosed to the readers because of its massive amount of vulgarity. "In other words, how you guys got together!"

Japan began humming and walked back into the Theater Room with an insane amount of calmness, followed by everyone else except America, England, France, and Canada.

"_Mon Dieu! _I knew they were video-taping some of it, but..."

"I am mentally scarred for life now, eh..."

"I must not strangle Japan, I must not strangle Japan, I must not strangle Japan..."

"...Iggy, I want a copy."

"Hell no."

_**~Bonus Chapter!~**_

America and England sat uncomfortably as the supposed movie began to show the part where the two had been in the Haunted House. Russia smiled so sweetly that the room almost froze over. Canada and France then began squirming in their seats as it showed their conversation at the fair.

"When...when did they record that?"

"I do not know."

Now, you have to admit, it's pretty disturbing to be in a room, watching yourself on a television screen and having people saying 'Awwww' or 'Oh, that's so sweet' or 'How sad...' every two seconds.

England lay his head on America's shoulder. "What kind of lot celebrates people getting together by watching Boys' Love?" America chuckled.

"Apparently, this lot," the American answered.

The four nations watched the rest of it (and endured the other nations's drooling and fangirling/fanboying) until it got to the credits. England sighed.

"Thank God that's over," Iggy sighed, almost getting up from his spot on the couch.

"It's not over yet," Hungary smiled.

England and Canada were about to ask why, when several moans were heard on screen. The Englishman and the Canadian slowly turned towards the screen and ended up mind-raped. France and America, however, seemed to be enjoying every single second of it.

England and Canada made up their minds right then and there that they would never let their boyfriends go to the video store alone _ever again._

_**~BonusChapter!~**_

"How could you do that, Japan!" England whined. He, America, Japan, Greece, France, Canada, Austria, Prussia, and Hungary all sat in the kitchen, just talking. Everyone else was either playing Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare (or rather, Dare or Dare), or doing something that really shouldn't be disclosed here either.

Japan sighed. "I...couldn't help it. It was you, in a maid's outfit, and..."

"That is not the point!" England yelled. Japan frowned and looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry, England-san..." he said, but that wasn't what he was thinking. _No, I'm not. That was well worth it and I don't care if you lecture me about it..._

The Brit's eyes softened. "It's okay."

It was Canada's turn. "I think I deserve an apology, too." Japan pointed to Hungary, who scratched the back of her head nervously.

"She recorded yours," Japan said.

"Sorry, Canada...I won't ever do it again..." _Yes I will. _"Like Japan, I couldn't help myself. I mean...hand cuffs, you know? Anyway, I'm really, really sorry..." _Nooo, I'm not. It was hot, so who cares..._Canada smiled.

"Okay."

America and France were busy shoving the copies of the DVD Japan had sold to them in their bags. No one needed to know about this...

Prussia snickered. "Guess that answers my question. Had no idea you could be so horny, England." England felt his face flare up.

"Sh-shut up!"

"I agree with England," Austria said, grabbing a random newspaper and whacking the Prussian on the head with it. "Shut up, Prussia."

Said Prussian smirked devilishly. "Make me."

As everyone began arguing (and Hungary began beating Prussia up with a frying pan) Canada took this opportunity to sneak out onto the balcony. Inhaling the fresh scent of the night air, he sighed contentedly. It was kind of nice to be noticed for once, even if it was only because he had hooked up with France.

The Canadian started as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right, Canada?" Canada smiled and leaned his head back against France's chest.

"Yeah," he said, "just thinking."

The Frenchman wrapped his arms around the Canadian's waist, pulling him closer. "About what?"

Canada let out a satisfied sigh. "I...I won't say it."

France placed his head on the Canadian's shoulder and pouted. "Say it," the blonde demanded. "I...I want you to say it." Canada blushed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and tried to focus on the stars above.

"Canada?"

The Canadian sighed. "I just...was kind of sort of thinking about...wanting to stay with you forever..."

France smiled into Canada's shoulder. "That can be arranged."

The Canadian smiled. "Pervert."

"Invisible."

"I love you."

"Me too."

_**~BonusChapter!~**_

America and England were now alone in the kitchen, the rest having gone to play Truth or Dare..err, I mean, Dare or Dare or something else. Suddenly, America got a thought.

"Hey, Iggy?" he asked. England turned to him.

"Hm?"

"What's the most important thing in your life?" America asked. The Brit forcibly spat his Earl Grey tea right back out.

"Wh...what? I...where's this coming from...?" England stuttered, quickly cleaning the mess he had made.

America shrugged. "Just curious."

The Englishman threw away the towel he used to wipe the mess and sat back down at the counter. "Curiosity killed the cat," England grumbled, scowling. America blinked. Then he grinned cheekily.

"But satisfaction brought him back!" the American cheered.

England blinked, sighed and rubbed his temples. "I won't tell you." America frowned.

"I'll tell everyone at this entire party everything we've done since getting together. And I'll tell them about your little doodles, too," the hamburger-lover jeered, crossing his arms. England felt heat creeping into his face.

"Th-that's blackmail!" the Brit stammered, and America smirked and rose an eyebrow.

"Then tell me. 'The most important thing in my life is...'?"

"No!"

"Hey, Hungary!"

"No, agh, fine!" The Englishman crossed the room and placed a soft kiss on America's lips. Then, blushing scarlet, whispered, "The most important thing in my entire life is you, you stupid American idiotic dunce! And don't you forget it!" America blinked, then pulled England in for another kiss. After parting, America smirked.

"Would it make you mad if I said 'I knew it'?" the hamburger-lover queried. England growled.

"Yes. Immensely."

America shrugged. "I knew it."

"Bloody git! I hate you!" The Englishman yelled, kissing him again. America laughed once it was over.

"No, you don't. Everyone knows you don't," the American said, and England blushed, grabbing the newspaper that Austria had earlier hit Prussia with and hit America with it.

"You're right. I don't," England said. "But I wouldn't be caught dead admitting that to anyone other than you."

Suddenly, Hungary was heard upstairs. "Hey, everyone! Guess what! Junjou Romantica's on right now in my room! Anyone wanna come up and watch with me?"

Literally everyone ran upstairs to watch, except for France and Canada (who were still on the balcony) and America and England. The latter of the two sighed.

"Why can't you all just celebrate like normal people?" the Brit yelled upwards, and was received with various comments, all having to do with yaoi being so amazingly awesome. Just then, France and Canada walked back in.

"What? What's happening?" France asked. America jumped up and down.

"They're watching Junjou Romantica upstairs!" the American chirped. France's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me? Let's go, Canada," France grabbed the Canadian's hand and hauled him upstairs. England sighed and turned to America, who looked at him with pouty eyes.

"Wha–? Oh, God, no," England denied, sighing. "You are a pervert." He yelped when America hauled him upstairs in a similar manner as France, despite the Brit's protests.

I think it's pretty safe to say that none of the couples that night actually watched.

_**~BonusChapter!~**_

**FAIL ENDING IS FAIL.**

**There. Now it's over. Don't expect to see me anytime soon, though. I've been having extremely severe Writer's Block. Thanks for all of your reviews! **

**Hopefully, once I click 'Complete' on the Edit Story thingy this story won't have so many technical difficulties...*sigh***

**Thanks again!**

**LoveHateLove,**

**Blank Paiges ^^**


End file.
